Whenever I Fall
by RealmOfPossibility
Summary: With You Beside Me forged tentative bonds. What The Poison Gave Me broke down the walls. Now, in this final instalment, Emma finds out just how far she will go for the mother she always knew she needed...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, my series has always been about Snow and Emma and their relationship and I thought a great place to finish things off would be to try and get them home. It will be slightly AU, but there will be some obvious things that I will use from the show as well as some obvious omissions. As for the rest, just go with it :) I am aiming for the action and emotion that you know (and love?) from the previous stories, so be warned! But, as always, I firmly believe in happy endings :) But not for everyone this time...**

**And so, the final in my trilogy begins...**

Whenever I Fall-Prologue

Wisps of smoke seeped and curled into the room. They floated in the air to become clouds, glowing a deep, vibrant purple as they billowed fuller, growing into a thick, choking fog.

All at once, the clouds seemed to be sucked into a vacuum, abruptly revealing the woman within. She walked to a table and took a drink from the glass sitting there. A witness to the scene would have noticed her expression as that of one deep in thought, her mouth set in a thin, determined line.

She plotted.

She planned.

She devised.

Ideas were considered and dismissed just as quickly. She had been through many in recent days. But, she was a patient woman. And she could afford to take her time. She already had half of what she needed.

She had the ashes from the magical wardrobe. Snow White's blonde fool of a child had tried to foil her plan by burning it down, but that wouldn't stop her. The ashes would still be able to open up a portal to another place, a land to which she had never been. The place called Storybrooke. A land without magic.

Where her daughter was.

She smiled slightly. And wondered what her daughter would say, how she would react when she saw her, alive and well. She would be surprised, of course. And shocked. And perhaps a little reluctant at first. But, then she would remember what she had said as she stood over what she had thought was her mother's lifeless body.

_I love you mother._

Love had often been her daughter's weakness. And, as her mother, she had been able to see the pain that was miles down the road, but would inevitably come. She had tried to reinforce the folly that was love, but her daughter had fallen victim to it anyway. Love for her father, that weak, foolish man. That _stableboy_, whom she should never have entertained such notions of romance with. Her daughter had even loved Snow White for a time. It had all ended the same way though. Brokenness. Disillusionment. Disappointment.

But, now that love could be useful. Her daughter would remember that she loved her mother. And she would remember how much she needed her mother. In a world that had turned its back, she would remember her mother had always been there. And this child, Henry, could be useful too. She could use this boy as a way to convince her daughter they could still work together. There were so many things to do once she made it to Storybrooke.

But, it wasn't time.

Not quite yet.

She still needed the means to find her way once the portal was created. It wouldn't do to be sucked in and sent to the outer realms of existence. She could end up...anywhere. Somewhere worse than a land without magic. Yes, she needed the compass. And a way to restore the ashes. Then, there would be only one thing left to do. One thing guaranteed to erode any doubts her daughter had of her.

Her enemy's heart.

The curse was broken, which meant that Snow White was free to live as she had before, with her pathetic husband and their pathetic dream of happy endings.

Fools.

That wouldn't do. It wouldn't do at all. Not when she had the power to do something about it.

She would find Snow White and take her heart. And she would present it to her daughter as a peace offering to do with as she pleased. Her daughter would never refuse such a long wished-for prize.

"Your Majesty?"

She turned to face the guard who had appeared behind her.

"Yes?"

"They're here." The guard gestured to the doorway behind him.

She smiled and beckoned.

"Bring them in," she replied.

They had obviously been through the wringer. Dirty, tattered clothes. Dull, exhausted faces. She gestured for the guards to bring her four prisoners before her. Two women, frightened beyond speech, with a small girl hiding in their skirts. And a boy, trying desperately to be a man, standing apart, glaring sullenly at her.

He would do nicely.

"Come here, young man," she said softly. The guard prodded him and he shuffled forward slowly. She stepped toward him and studied him for a moment. She raised her arm and placed a finger under his chin, lifting it until he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"What's your name, child?" she asked.

He hesitated and she applied a slight amount of pressure to his chin. Just enough to let him know that she would have any information she desired.

"T-Thomas," he whispered. With that one quivering word, he had become a boy again.

"Thomas, I have discovered very lately that we have a mutual acquaintance," she continued, removing her finger and stepping back. In other words, she had spies everywhere. She walked back and forth slowly, his eyes following her. "You have travelled with Snow White and her daughter."

The way his eyes widened told her everything she needed to know.

"Where did they go?"

Thomas looked back at the women with him and gulped. They couldn't help him.

"They...helped us," he said. "They are good people."

She waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, I don't doubt that my dear boy." She turned to catch him in her gaze. "But, that wasn't my question. Where did they go?"

Thomas stood in silence.

She moved slowly toward him.

"They...were separated," Thomas said, almost inaudibly. "Emma went to find her mother. I don't know what happened after that."

She regarded him for a long moment.

"Will you help me find them?" she asked softly, dangerously. A request that was not a request.

His eyes screamed _no, _his mouth even opened to form the sound. Before he could foolishly refuse, however, she produced her ultimatum.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your family, would you Thomas?"

The brief light of rebellion in his eyes died and he shook his head slightly.

"No, ma'am," he whispered.

She nodded once. All business now.

"Good."She stood before him again and placed a hand on each shoulder. "Now, Thomas, I cannot have you playing both sides. You work for me, you will help _only_ me. So I need a little insurance, something that will guarantee your allegiance. I will keep your family here, at my castle, until your task is complete. Then they will be returned to you." She pursed her lips. "However, there is something else you can give me."

He looked uncertain.

"I don't have anything to give you..." His voice trailed off as she let go of one shoulder.

He didn't have time to realise what was about to happen.

She plunged her hand into his chest, ignoring the screams from the women in the background. Thomas's eyes bulged in fear and disbelief at the sensation of the hand groping around. She gripped the beating heart and pulled her arm out, holding the glowing organ in her hand. The boy stood dumbstruck, transfixed by the sight of his own heart.

"On the contrary," she smiled. "This will be quite invaluable to me."

* * *

Snow White had known all kinds of silence.

She had known the hushed quiet of death. Her mother. Her mother-in-law. Her father. She had known the stillness of waiting for death in the shadows of the night, all too recently with Emma. She had known the silence born of fear, in those days when she fled alone into the forest from Regina's wrath.

But, the silence hadn't been all bad. Those quiet moments with Charming, in the days when they had first been together. When all the world disappeared, except their immediate surroundings. And the silence of friendship, when she and Red had travelled together and had grown so close, there were times when nothing needed to be said.

And there was now.

A silence she never imagined she would experience. Something she hadn't even remembered wanting until recently.

She studied the blonde form of her daughter as they walked side by side. It had been their new pattern since reuniting. Close proximity seemed to be the order of the day. Well, after everything, it was only natural...

An arrow, dipped in poison, had almost taken Emma away. But, it seemed to have removed a shadow on her heart. Snow remembered the way Emma, at the mercy of the toxin, had reached out so gently to touch her cheek. A tenderness she was sure her daughter didn't even know she had...

Then, her own dice with death. She didn't remember ever coming so violently close before. And the look on Emma's face as she sank to her knees by the river...Snow would never forget that. In fact, she could hardly think about it without tearing up. Even now. She blinked rapidly before anyone could see and concentrated on the path ahead.

The path to Cora.

Now that the recent dramas seemed to be behind them, they could focus on the problem of getting back to Storybrooke. And it was a problem. There could be no denying that there would have to be a showdown with Cora at some point in the near future. They needed to somehow get the ashes back from her and find the compass with which to find their way once the portal opened. And while the Queen of Hearts did not have infinite power, she had enough.

So many things to think about. So many dangers ahead.

But, right now? The silence was all Snow needed. The silence of walking together with her daughter. The comfortable presence of the child who had once been so far from her that she had been erased from all memory. The presence of the one who now looked at her without fear or confusion, even if she wasn't yet able to voice all her thoughts. So Snow concentrated on that.

For they _would_ get back to Storybrooke.

They _would_ be reunited with their family.

Cora would _not_ defeat them.

Still, she tried to ignore the sneaking feeling that the worst was still ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N You people are generous and awesome. I love writing for you! I meant to say in the prologue that if you're trying to read this story with no knowledge of the previous two, some things won't make a lot of sense :) But I have a feeling most of you have been with me since I had Emma shot with an arrow ;)**

**A/N 2 I also meant to thank crownedtiger for being a sounding board :)**

**Chapter One**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I mean, you might want to check again. It comes and goes."

"I've been looking for the past fifteen minutes. And I did the same an hour ago. And yesterday. I'm sure it's gone."

Emma blinked twice, scrunched her eyes shut, then opened them wide. She smiled slightly and leaned back.

"Good as new," she joked. "Now it's just everywhere else." When Snow's eyes narrowed in concern, she held up a placating hand. "I'm kidding. Really. I'm just a little sore. Living in Boston didn't exactly prepare me for forest living, you know?" She rubbed her eyes, still slightly uncertain that the silver which had lingered in them was, in fact, gone as her mother had said. She raised her head. "Anyway, you're the one who's limping and covered in bruises." Her face grew serious, her eyes spoke a question. "You still haven't told me what happened with the ogre."

Snow felt a rush of affection for Emma. She was becoming more aware, as the hours and days went by, of how Emma's world worked. Of what loyalty meant to her. And love. And how the two became intertwined. For a person unused to either, they were hard to come by and even harder to accept when offered. She knew, oh so well, how hard it was to get past those walls Emma created for herself. She had done it as Mary Margaret, but then Emma had broken the curse and suddenly she was back at square one. It was hardly surprising though, was it? In Emma's eyes, she had seemingly become someone else. Mary Margaret had left her, in a sense, much like anyone else she had ever considered worth having. Snow had once wondered if Emma could ever love her as Snow White after loving her as Mary Margaret.

But, the world had shifted on its axis. Been thrown into tumult and chaos in unforseen ways. And she'd only had to give Emma what she would have gladly and wholeheartedly shared with her anyway. She had carried Emma, in a figurative sense, through her poison-induced illness, baring her soul to her daughter until she had emptied herself of every possible ounce of strength and affection she'd had to give. That was love. And she'd born the wrath of the ogre, put herself in the line of fire, desperate to prevent any more harm to her child. And she'd returned. That was loyalty.

She hadn't known how Emma would react when they met again. The moment they had been reunited by the river, she had her answer.

Now, _she_ had Emma's loyalty.

Now, _she_ had Emma's love.

And heaven and hell help anyone who tried to mess with that.

"I didn't want to worry you," Snow replied lightly. "I have a feeling beyond all that pricklyness is a worrier at heart."

Emma snorted and looked away,a sure sign that Snow was onto something.

"I stabbed it in the eye."

Emma's head snapped back, her eyes focused on nothing but her mother's face. Snow noticed her gaze was always intense when it was locked on something. Piercing, wanting to see everything.

"You mean you shot it with your bow and arrow?" A hope more than anything.

Snow shook her head slowly.

"My bow broke when I was knocked off the horse."

"When you were..." Emma's voice trailed off. The horse must have been attacked first. She remembered the mess that had remained. Blood and bone. "I'm beginning to think my poisoned arrow was child's play. What happened after you were knocked off the horse?" She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know, but she was the one who had brought it up.

Snow moved closer and smiled mischievously, trying to keep things light as much for herself as for Emma. She still wasn't entirely sure how she'd done it. And she didn't want to make it into some tragic, horrifying story. They were all alive and together. That was enough.

"I tried to run away from it and it chased me."

Emma frowned.

"And then?"

"Then, it grabbed me. I assume it was going to try and eat me." It felt like a story more than a memory.

Emma suddenly squinted in mock anger at Snow's tone.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Then, I stabbed it with my last arrow," Snow finished, her eyes twinkling. "Not bad, huh?"

Emma breathed out slowly and leaned against a tree. She glanced at Snow. A tumult of thougts ran circles through her mind. She had spent a lot of time looking out for people, saving people. Hell, she actually _was _ the Saviour. But, she'd been nowhere for this. What if Snow had died and she'd been nowhere? Nowhere was a place of unending guilt and merciless sorrow. Nowhere was a place of crushing regret.

"You should be more careful." An unnecessary statement.

Snow shrugged one shoulder.

"I was trying to look after my kid." She used that last word deliberately. Nonchalant, but meaningful. Anything to make Emma's eyes glow warmly like they were at that moment.

They stood together in silence for awhile. Emma scuffed at the ground with her shoe. She felt so shy when Snow said things like that. As if those things were supposed to be directed toward someone else and not to her. Especially not by someone whose face was so young. She supposed she should almost be used to it by now. They had been together in the Enchanted Forest for weeks now, been hit with wave after wave of problems and dangers. Didn't strife bring people closer together? She'd certainly been doing and saying things like never before. But, in the quiet times, when Mulan and Aurora were busy with other things and it was just the two of them, the level of intimacy, of relationship, seemed to heighten. And it was hard not to give in to it, though it was the opposite of anything she'd ever had.

Yet so hard to imagine that it wouldn't all just collapse in a second. Be sucked into a portal like her life had been. At the tip of an arrow. Or the hands of an ogre. Those things were over, but what about the rest? What about Cora?

"Where did you go?"

Emma looked up quizzically.

"When?"

"Just then?" Snow prompted, nodding her head once. "You went somewhere. What were you thinking about?"

It was normally at this point that Emma would say something dismissive or sarcastic to pull back from the emotion of the moment. Or she would find some way to go off by herself and withdraw. Some would call it running away. But, really, where could she go? There was nothing around but the forest and the river. There was no poison to make her fall asleep and currently no battle to fight, no enemy standing right in front of her. Except herself and the demons of the past.

These were the times she would need to get used to. Ordinary times with ordinary conversations. Like ordinary people had with their mothers. Though she knew by now that she was not ordinary people. None of them were.

"I just...don't want anything to happen...to you," she replied haltingly. Honestly.

Snow put a hand on her arm and squeezed gently. Tip of the iceberg. Who knew what other voiceless whisperings were hovering in her thoughts?

"And?"

Emma stared at her.

"And...I guess it's hard to get used to being someone's...kid."

Snow nodded again, supressing the smile she could feel tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"And you're wondering what else is going to go wrong and how you can stop it." She let the smile win as Emma looked at her, bewildered.

"I don't know how you do that," she said quietly. "I don't know how you know me." She swallowed thickly. "I thought I had done..." She laughed humourlessly. "I thought I was pretty good at hiding myself." She glanced at Snow. "But, somehow you became my mom and...you _know._ When we got here, you knew I couldn't handle it. You..."

Snow reached down and held Emma's hands in her own.

"I wish I could say that it was my mother's instinct", she began. "But, I'm not sure that it's all that well developed yet. I think I have to thank Mary Margaret for it."

Emma looked up.

"Is she...Are you still...?" It was a subject that hadn't been touched on much, the question of who Snow was behind Mary Margaret's face. Her actions, her behaviour to Emma was that of her mother. She was calling her Snow now, though she lapsed on occasion. Did that mean she was letting Mary Margaret go? Or just melding the two together, accepting one person?

Snow nodded slowly, feeling uncertainty creep up on her. This was her weakness, her insecurity. Could she really be competing against herself for Emma's affection? Could she actually be jealous of the other half of her being?

"I am still Mary Margaret," she said, watching Emma carefully. "But, I am Snow as well."

Emma turned to her fully.

"Do you feel one more than the other?"

Snow tried not to feel the disappointment clutching at her. It would only hurt Emma if she hid her truest nature. That wouldn't be love. Not that of a mother. If, after all this, it was Mary Margaret Emma wanted to be close to, then she needed to know...

"I'll always be Snow first. In my heart. My mind." And she found herself bracing for the reaction. Ready for everything done to be undone.

Emma turned her head to study the landscape.

"Good," she murmured finally. "I don't think I could let Mary Margaret be my mother." Acceptance? So, why did it feel strange? _Goodbye to the person who once was_, she supposed. _A step forward. _Strange, but not bad.

Snow watched her and felt the somersaults fluttering her insides madly with something akin to relief.

* * *

The fact that they were together again could be cause for celebration. It had been quite some time since a semblance of normalcy had existed. But, the forced separation, the struggles, the difficulties in getting back to each other had, in fact, created a bond between them that grew stronger every day. Mulan, the stoic warrior, had loosened up, not in her vigilance, but in her rigid need to account for every moment. Aurora, the once angry princess sporting a dress and shawl, now travelled in more practical trousers. It was, perhaps, a little too unladylike for her personal taste, but she conceded its necessity. And then there was Emma and Snow, presenting a somewhat tentative team, close in a way never known before, in a way both were unused to.

A sense of tension, of urgency, was in the air. It had been palpable in the air for awhile now, since they had left the camp by the river. Since their little group had reunited and had no more need of search parties or side trips to healers or combat against bandits. They were finally free to focus on their reason for being together in the first place.

"We must decide how best to face Cora," Mulan said, looking at each of them in turn. "She has the ashes, but not the power to restore them. For that she will need the kind of magic that is beyond her own power."

Snow chimed in.

"She needs restorative magic, the kind that can tap into the power of the wardrobe and draw it out. The only thing I know with that kind of magic is Lake Nostros." She shook her head in frustration. "But, it's completely dry."

Emma tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Does Cora know that?"

Snow shrugged and looked at Mulan, who shook her head in ignorance.

"If she doesn't, that's where she's going to go, right?" Emma looked around for confirmation.

"She cannot go there yet," Mulan replied. "She has no means of direction. If she created a portal and tried to travel between the worlds, she would have no way of controlling her destination. She needs a magical compass, one that would enable her to set a course for your land."

"A magical compass," Emma said doubtfully. She supposed she shouldn't really be surprised. "And how would she get such a thing?"

Mulan stared off into the distance.

"There are very few left in existence. And you can bet they're in a very safe place, probably guarded either magically or by someone appointed for that particular task. Cora will undoubtedly send someone to acquire it for her." She turned to Snow. "I say we stick to finding Cora herself. At some point she will have everything we all need."

Aurora frowned.

"But, if we wait until she has everything, might she be able to beat us to your land? Or even cut us off from it?" she asked.

Snow stepped forward.

"Actually, I think Mulan is right. The number one thing we need is the ashes. Cora has those. I agree that if we stick close to Cora, we at least have the opportunity of stealing the ashes from her. Which means..."

There was silence for a moment.

"We need to get to Cora's castle," Mulan said.

Snow nodded.

"And where is that?" Emma asked.

Mulan pointed.

"Beyond the forest. Nestled at the foot of those mountains."

Emma nodded.

"She'll know we're coming, won't she?"

Mulan raised her eyebrows briefly.

"We should approach the castle as if she has been watching our every move, even if she hasn't. And if she should appear, make sure you stay behind me. My sword will at least deflect her magic and offer us some sort of protection."

Decisions made, they took the path with a mixture of purpose and caution.

And their new pattern remained. Mulan and Aurora took the lead, the former keeping a hand on her sword in its scabbard, the latter carrying a vicious little knife. And Snow and Emma walked a few paces behind with weapons of their own. Snow's weapon of choice had, sadly, long been left behind, snapped in two and beyond repair.

They made their way deeper into the forest, menace lingering in the still, warm air and the promise of something sinister around every bend.

* * *

He could still feel himself inside. Pushing against an invisible barrier, unable to break through.

She had his heart, but she hadn't stolen him completely.

He was there. Like a shadow in the corner of one's eye, just out of reach, that would disappear when he tried to look at it. And he was able to think about things too. About his family, trapped in that lady's castle. That Queen. Would she rip out their hearts too?

Best not to go _there. _He was barely able to understand that she had _his_ heart.

He consoled himself with thoughts and memories of his mother. He almost counted her lucky that she had not lived to be a part of this. Almost. It had hardly been any time at all, yet he found himself struggling to remember what she sounded like. Would he gradually lose more and more of her until, one day, she would be merely a name? Someone who once weaved her way through his life, yet destined to become a faceless memory unremembered? If his heart had been with him, it would have clenched in fear and shame at that thought.

He thought about Emma and her mother. He didn't know what the Queen wanted with them, but it couldn't be good. And yet, he was helping the Queen. Would she bring them face to face? Could he withstand her hold on his heart?

Yes, he could still think. But, some thoughts he would rather wish away.

But, his legs were propelled forward as if they had a mind of their own. His body took turns and followed paths he had never seen before, yet anyone watching him would assume he was a veteran of these roads. She was leading him somewhere and he never seemed to get tired.

And then, by and by, he saw it. And knew where she wanted him to go.

It stretched up to the sky and even beyond the sky, towering above everything. He had heard of things like this in stories from his uncle. Giant beanstalks that led to a land more incredible than anything he had ever seen. Places of great treasure and adventure and danger. He never imagined he would get the chance to see one.

To climb one.

He knew that was what she wanted him to do. Could feel his heart guiding him toward it. She allowed him one word, one clue as to why he would need to take the long, perilous climb upwards.

_Compass._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for reading :)**

**Chapter 2**

There was something in the air.

A change of atmosphere.

An unsettling of the warm comfort the day had brought.

They could all feel it. It was hard to pinpoint exactly when the change had happened. Perhaps when the flock of dozens of black birds had swooped past, weaving in and out of the trees and around and between the four women. They cawed and squawked loudly, flapping their wings in tandem to create an enormous echo that eerily lingered long after the last bird had rounded the bend in the path.

Or perhaps it was whenever Cora's castle came within sight, each time a little closer, a little more threatening, a little darker. They were drawing ever closer to its shadowy spires, pointing and twisting toward the sky. The structure was black and imposing, with towering mountains casting their shadows upon it. Stone walls ran along each side, rendering it nearly impenetrable to anyone foolish enough to try and enter without permission. And, apart from all that, who knew what kind of magical protection it contained?

It was a structure meant to intimidate and frighten anyone who dared come within reach.

Yet, the change in the air could also have been when Aurora stepped into a trap, encasing her in a net and flinging her screaming upwards towards the treetops, causing them to stop for quite some time, just to cut her down. It had been dirty, sweaty, strength-sapping work, first to climb the tree to a branch within reach of the net and then to saw and cut at the rope continuously with knives and swords, back and forth, back and forth, until it frayed enough to be pulled apart without sending Aurora tumbling to the ground. Afterward, their unease enveloped them as they continued on.

Or it may have simply been because the sun had disappeared, taking their spirits with it.

Snow had noticed a change in Emma too, as they walked along. She was quieter, more subdued. Very contemplative, almost withdrawn, as if hidden among her thoughts. But, to Snow's relief, she didn't seem to be actively pushing her away. They continued walking together, though silently now.

Emma moved toward the tree line, off the path. Snow watched her curiously, but didn't follow. She didn't like the way Emma's eyes were darting about behind and around her. Emma had shown many sides of herself since they'd been here. She'd shown suspicion when they'd first been captured by Mulan and Aurora, questioning Snow's reasoning for jumping through the portal after her. She'd shown bewilderment at the things she was seeing. Chimera. Swords and bows. Ogres. She'd shown anger and determination when she'd tried to protect Aurora from the bandit. And she'd shown love. Fierce, desperate love while she was sick with the poison and tentative, shy love after their reunion, when frantic words had tumbled unbidden from her mouth.

But amongst all these things, fear hadn't been one of them. Snow couldn't recall ever seeing Emma visibly afraid.

Until now.

Was she afraid of Cora? They had already faced her once in her old nursery and now Emma knew what to expect. Was she afraid that they wouldn't get back to Storybrooke, that she wouldn't be reunited with her son? Or was she simply reacting to the seriousness of their situation? Snow wanted to ask, but sensed somehow, that the right time hadn't come yet. That she needed to wait until Emma sought her out.

She was learning. Slowly.

And then, Emma turned to look at her.

Her eyes seemed to glow and reflect in the gathering darkness. Even from this short distance, they were deep and dark. Bottomless. And surrounded by heavy shadows. Snow moved slowly toward her, though it was all she could do to stop herself from rushing over, such was her concern over Emma's stormy expression. She drew alongside her daughter and held onto her arm.

"Hey," she said softly, gently shaking her arm. "Are you ok?"

Emma's brow furrowed slightly and she looked over Snow's shoulder. She squinted, as if trying to catch sight of something just beyond her range of sight. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them to look at Snow. She didn't say anything, just looked disorientated.

"Emma? What is it?" Snow pressed, taking a step closer. She now stood close enough to be brushing against Emma's body. Snow shook her head, her expression puzzled. She could feel the worry growing inside her, even as she fought to hide it.

Finally, Emma spoke.

"Do you feel...anything?" she asked. Her eyes darted over to Mulan and Aurora before returning to Snow.

Snow stared, surprised at the question.

"What do you mean? What are you...feeling?" she responded uncertainly.

Emma's eyes glanced over their surroundings again. Then, she raised her hands and stared down at her palms, scrutinising them for something which appeared invisible.

"Emma, I don't..."

Emma reached out and took hold of her mother's other hand. It was so strange. She could feel it everywhere, around and inside her. But, whatever it was, wasn't visible to the naked eye. It felt like it was rushing all over her, flowing somehow. Some might mistake it for wind, but it wasn't as tangible. It was more like a current, winding its way through her veins.

It was unnerving.

"There's something here," she said quietly. "Can you feel it?"

Snow forced herself to stand still and concentrate. She didn't know what Emma was talking about, but she wanted to understand. She waited, having no idea what she was supposed to expect.

She heard trees murmuring.

And she saw the shadows shifting in the dim green light, briefly observing that Mulan and Aurora had gone ahead.

She smelled the rich, dark earth.

And tasted the damp air.

She felt her daughter's hands in her own.

"I..." she began.

"There!" Emma said forcefully, anxiously scanning her mother's face. "That whirring. That...vibrating. Don't you feel it?"

Snow cocked her head to the side, before slowly shaking her head in disappointment, wishing they could share this...whatever it was. She didn't want Emma to think she had to face something alone.

"I'm sorry. I can't..."

"I'm not imagining it," Emma said quickly and Snow squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Hey," she said firmly. "I believe you can feel something. We just have to figure out what it is."

Emma unclasped their hands and took a few steps down the path. The air was alive and now it began to take shape as a feeling inside.

A warning.

She just didn't know why.

"Snow!" Mulan's voice cut sharply through the stillness. It was curt and full of...something. Shock? Emma and Snow exchanged glances and jogged to where the warrior was standing with Aurora. Together they stood and took in the sight, disbelief etched into their faces.

A wasteland.

That was the only way to describe it. The silence roared. Every living being that had been able to had fled. Trees had been flattened. Huts and other makeshift shelters crumpled to the ground, their rooves caved in, their walls in pieces. Buckets had overturned, their contents scattered across the ground. Clothing, torn and tattered was lifted by the wind and gently flapped, waving in the breeze. Weapons and tools lay in small piles, tangled up haphazardly.

And the bodies.

They were untouched. Unmaimed. In fact, they lay across the ground as if it was a village of people peacefully asleep. It was apparent they had merely fallen where they lay, forever locked in their final plans, their last thought- of purposes. Eyes closed, chests unmoving, however, was the one clue that something was terribly wrong.

No one dared utter a sound.

Smoke rose lazily into the air from a fire burning in the centre. The four companions slowly moved away from each other to circle the camp. Aurora moved toward the fire, fearful that she would find the remains of something...hideous, yet at the same time wishing to acknowledge it if, indeed, such a thing had happened. But as she leaned forward and gazed into it, the only thing she could see was some kind of cooked animal. Dinner long abandoned. Her eyes raised and she let them travel around the camp. These people had not stood a chance, whatever had horrifyingly, unexpectedly befallen them.

She had seen many things, especially lately. She had also experienced many things, been the victim of a curse herself. But, this devastation...It was unbelievable, though it was right in front of her. Such wanton destruction, such pointless death. A part of her wished she had been here, to help save someone, to protect someone, though she knew she wouldn't have been able to. She would have ended up as one of the countless dead. She felt Mulan come to stand beside her and, together, they surveyed the camp's remains.

Being so close, it was not hard to imagine the cause of all this.

"This is not the result of something natural. This wasn't an earthquake or a storm. This was...deliberate." She turned her head slightly toward Mulan. " It's Cora, isn't it?" she murmured to her friend. "Cora did this."

The warrior nodded tersely in agreement. She glanced over at Snow, who was looking up into the forest canopy. Her eyes then travelled over to Emma, who was kneeling on the ground beside one of the fallen.

Emma's fingers felt like they were pulsing, throbbing. The feeling had magnified the moment she stepped into the camp. This place had been drawing her near and the air was positively full of vibrations and currents. She stared at the body of the man next to her. She felt like she needed to touch him. As if it would provide some kind of answer for what was happening.

What would he feel like? Would he still be warm? Or would he have the coldness and stiffness of a true corpse?

Emma reached out with trembling fingers and touched the man's arm. The instant her fingers connected, she sucked in a breath and stiffened visibly. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in amazement as a fine layer of purple dust rose lazily in the air and then dissipated. She yanked her hand away in shock and stared at her hand, as if it were the culprit in something terrible. She stared back at the man, trying to work out what could possibly have happened to him that he would be shedding layers of dark purple dust.

She reached out again cautiously. This time, when she tried to hold onto some of the dust, it simply vanished as if it had never existed. Emma looked across the camp. She knew nothing of this world. Weeks spent here, in danger and under threat, had necessitated a humbling of sorts, a need to acknowledge that she couldn't possibly have all the answers. At first, she had pretended that it was all fine, that she was used to this land and that it wasn't utterly foreign and terrifying. But, all that had got her was flat on her back with an ogre crushing her tiny gun. Now, she had someone she knew was on her side. Someone who could answer her questions and who could help her figure it all out.

"Snow?" she called, watching as her mother's neck whipped around at her call.

Snow took in the scene of her daughter kneeling next to a body and immediately made her way over. She looked down at the man as she knelt beside Emma.

"Watch," Emma said nervously and reached out to touch him.

Snow's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline as she watched the small cloud break apart in the air.

"What is it?" Emma asked softly. "I could feel it before. When we were talking."

Mulan and Aurora joined them and they all watched as Emma again reached out and made contact with the body. No one spoke as a whisper of purple dust floated in the breeze, curling on the air before disappearing. Emma looked at each of them in turn, hoping for an answer.

Snow was aghast.

"It's a curse," Snow whispered, taking in the landscape around them. She looked at Emma. "Cora must have come through here and cast a curse." Her brow furrowed as she continued to gaze at her daughter. "That's what you could feel. The remnants of it. But, I don't know why only you."

A chill breeze chose that moment to sweep through the camp, ruffling clothes and tents and leaves. The air around them seemed to sigh. Emma brushed hair from her eyes and stared at her hand again. Now, whatever it was seemed to be fading. She turned to Mulan.

"What does it mean? That I can feel it?" she asked, feeling distinctively uncomfortable that she was the recipient of something so strange.

Mulan gazed at her levelly.

"Did you experience anything of this nature back in your own land?" she asked.

Emma shook her head vigorously.

"No! Well, there was that moment when I broke the curse and this sort-of wave thing swept through the room and the whole town I guess. And the only purple like that I've ever seen was when Go-Rumplestiltskin brought magic back, but everyone felt that."

Aurora looked at Mulan, wide-eyed.

"Do you think she has magic?" she asked breathlessly. "Or an ability to sense dark magic?"

Mulan did not speak for an uncomfortably long time. Her eyes were blank and her face was implacable.

"I don't know," she said finally. "But I know someone who might."

* * *

Thomas ran.

He was slight and had long legs, which allowed him to move fast over the ground. It was a very useful skill, especially when chasing wildlife or playing with his friends. Back in his old life. _She_ was letting him run, too. In fact, there were times when he couldn't feel her at all and he wondered if that meant she had left his heart somewhere. Surely, she couldn't watch him all the time.

The ground shook and he pushed himself harder. He could feel the hardness of the compass digging into his hip from where it had been hurriedly shoved into his pocket. He didn't dare look behind himself. He didn't want to know where it was exactly. He knew it was close enough.

He knew, also, that his speed couldn't really compete with the giant's enormous strides.

Thomas could hear it bellowing in its anger and he was reminded of the ogres at the camp. They had thrashed around everywhere, tearing everything apart. Tearing his mother apart. But, the giant wasn't the same as an ogre. It was just a really big person. So, why was he calling it an 'it?'

He spied the entrance back to the beanstalk and made a bee-line for it, his feet barely touching the ground as he sprinted.

She would want him to come back to her once he had climbed down. She would want him to hand over the compass. And she would want to do something terrible with it, though he didn't know what terrible things a person could do with a compass. But, she would use it against his friend, Emma.

He didn't want to betray Emma. He hoped she was reunited with Snow and far away from here, perhaps in her own land. But, what if she wasn't? What if she was close?

He reached the beanstalk and scrambled down the first few branches. Looking up as he climbed, he saw the giant's angry face peering down at him, its frizzy hair hanging about its face. It reached down to grab him, a huge hand waving about barely feet from his face. It pulled back and for one brief, heart-stopping moment, he thought it was going to follow him, but after a few seconds, it pulled back and disappeared.

Thomas allowed himself to stop and rest on a sturdy branch of the beanstalk. He sucked in great lungfuls of air as he tried to catch his breath.

And the giant was the least of his problems.

He let his mind wander back to Emma. And _her_. Again, he tried to imagine what she could possibly do with a compass. Thomas reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He studied it carefully, turning it over and playing with the lid, the chain and running his fingers over the surface, checking it for something sinister. But, it seemed harmless. She had clearly known where it was all along. He had climbed the beanstalk and then walked as if guided by an unseen force until he had reached an enormous room, filled with more treasure than he could ever have imagined. Finding a gold compass in the midst of a room of gold would have been an impossible task. Yet, his legs had taken him to a small alcove and there, sure enough, had been the item he was looking for.

That _she _was looking for.

What did she want with it? Obviously, to go somewhere. That's what a compass was for. And she had magic. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Emma came from a place far away. A place that needed a portal to get to, Emma had told him. The Queen must need the compass to show her the way. He didn't know why the Queen would want to go to Emma's home, but he knew no one there would be safe if she somehow made it.

Someone had to stop her.

_He_ had to stop her.

But, what could he do without his heart? Without even his own will? He didn't want to imagine the ways that she could stop him. Thomas shoved the compass back into his pocket and began climbing down the beanstalk with determination. If he could possibly help it, he would find some way to help Emma. He would stand against this Queen. He would stand beside Emma. Whether he had his heart or not.

What was the worst she could do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_Do you think she has magic?_

_Magic? _

_Magic...?_

As if things weren't hard enough right now. How much was she supposed to take?

Her parents. An assortment of fairytale characters. Magic portals. Life and death.

Now she had to add magic to the mix?

Emma stabbed at the fire she had made, watching the sparks disappear into the air. She momentarily enjoyed the pride she felt at having made it herself. She'd needed the task, something to concentrate on for awhile. Anything other than the conversation of a few hours before. Not for the first time, or even the tenth, she found herself looking at her hands. As if she'd grown another, or they had turned purple or sprouted warts or any number of other strange possibilities. But, they were still just two, ordinary hands.

Well, not exactly ordinary.

After the first encounter, she had made her way carefully around the camp, kneeling down beside almost every still body to touch them. To make sure they were indeed dead, but also to make sure they had all died in the same way.

A curse from Cora's hand, the only one in this realm wicked enough to dream up such a ghastly idea.

The confirmation came with each little cloud of purple dust, which seemed to lessen the more people she touched until, finally, there was nothing. Nothing but the dead left to sleep forever. Indiscriminately. Women, children, families. All innocent, all simply in the way of whatever plot Cora had conceived. Snow, Mulan and Aurora had followed her silently and, even when she was finished, they had all stood looking at each other, even now in disbelief.

This purple dust. This curse. It was clearly a warning. Perhaps for them specifically, or for all intruders to Cora's lands. But, all the death just seemed so pointless. Heartless.

They had left behind the devastation and walked on, unable to bury so many dead, yet taking the time to lay covers over their faces. Old clothes, blankets, handkerchiefs. A tribute, a show of respect for the next unfortunate travellers to walk this way.

They took a western route which would lead them behind the castle and into the foothills of the mountains. Warnings aside, they needed to get to that castle and the Queen inside. They would have to figure out how later.

They rested in the late afternoon, the weak sun casting a pale glow over the clearing. The chill of the air passed over the landscape a little earlier these days, signalling the change of seasons. The sun set a little sooner, more blankets and a larger fire were needed at night, breath blew from their mouths with the pink-grey dawns. But, this afternoon seemed to carry an extra chill somehow, as if they had taken it into their hearts and allowed it to run through their veins.

Each woman was silent with her own thoughts. Morale was low. Finally, Emma dared to ask the question.

"Who can tell us what..." she held up her hands, "this is?"

Everyone stopped, as if they'd been waiting for this question. At least Snow knew _she_ had been.

Mulan nodded once.

"Someone you will want to personally thank," she replied mysteriously.

"Oh?" Emma said.

"We must speak to the healer responsible for the cure which healed you," Mulan clarified.

Emma's hand went unconsciously to her shoulder.

"What can a healer tell us about how Emma can sense such dark magic?" Aurora asked. "Unless he himself is dark."

Mulan picked up her sword from where it had been leaning against a tree and stared at it for a moment.

"Most healers cannot tell you much," she began. "Most are simple. They create remedies from the forest, the mountains, the crops. But, this healer learned the ways of magic. I have no doubt a powerful enchanter taught him. Though he has no magic himself, not in the way Cora or the Evil Queen do, he has learnt to manipulate harmless ingredients and to acquire those with magical properties. And as for you and your..." she waved towards Emma's hands, "he will recognise what he has seen in others. Or so I hope." She looked at each of them in turn. "I do not think any of us can provide an answer."

Emma's expression was that of one overwhelmed. She rubbed her eyes. Then looked puzzled.

"Wait, where is this healer?"

Mulan gestured towards the mountains.

"Then why didn't you tell us days ago you'd seen Cora's castle?" Snow asked in a slightly accusatory tone. "Surely you must have passed it?"

Mulan sheathed her sword and met her gaze, unafraid.

"For the simple reason I did not see it. I was travelling through thick forest, but I believe there is more to it. One does not simply miss a structure that size. Now I know for certain there has been magic here, I think there was a cloaking spell over the castle. There was a constant mist, almost heavy enough to be fog. Now, however, Cora has no need to cloak it. She knows we will find her."

_Because we must,_ Snow thought. _It's the only way Emma and I can return to Storybrooke. _She looked over at Emma, whose expression told her she was thinking exactly the same thing.

They each fell silent, busying themselves with individual tasks. Meaningless tasks. Distracting tasks.

Unaware that hidden eyes already watched them.

* * *

She never used to wring her hands. But, here she was, rubbing them, cracking the knuckles, picking at invisible things. Shoving them into her pockets just didn't seem enough anymore. And of course her mother could see, wondering why she had left the group to wander off alone. She could feel her, just outside her field of vision, hesitating to move forward. Worried that Emma wouldn't want her to hover, yet wanting to do exactly that.

"You can come over," Emma called. "I don't mind." She smiled crookedly as she heard the crunching of leaves and twigs followed by Snow herself, appearing at her side.

"You're worried," Snow said simply. She didn't know what she could do to alleviate the pained expression on Emma's face. She had no answers to what had happened that day. But, she could offer herself. She had an uneasy feeling that Emma was expecting her to react badly to the magic they had seen. "You know this doesn't change what I think." She watched Emma's expression. "I wouldn't care if you had enough magic to take on the whole realm or no magic at all. You're so much more important than that."

Emma closed her eyes and swallowed.

"Tell me it's going to be ok."

Snow turned to her, tender eyes, hands already reaching for her.

"I hate lies," Emma said, allowing her mother to grasp each of her arms. "Even though I've told lies myself, I hate them. And whenever I heard the words 'it's going to be ok,' it always seemed like such a lie. Such a crock." She shook her head and shrugged, looking at the ground so Snow wouldn't see her eyes filling up. Even now, after everything, she was still trying to hide little parts of herself. "But, I never had anyone say it to me. I was on the outside, watching other people hear those words and I was so relieved that I didn't have to put up with such crap. I didn't have to hear the lie. And I thought I was so much better off because of it." She looked up with the same expression she'd had in the nursery and Snow tightened her grip. Such confused anguish. Uncertainty. Should she seek permission or simply expect it? Emma bit her lip. "But, if _you _said it," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. "If _you _said it...I...I might find myself believing the lie." She looked abashed. "It's on my list..." Her eyea widened. "Not the lying," she hastily, unnecessarily clarified. "Just the...sentiment," she mumbled the last part, her voice trailing off. She could never have been accused of jabbering on before. Or second guessing. Just another thing that had changed.

Snow smiled.

"That's my job...to make it ok," she said simply. Her smile changed to a more rueful expression. "I don't know much about being someone's mom. I want to jump in and grab you from the fire, but I know you prefer to get yourself out. So I wait, but that doesn't feel right either." she sighed and looked at the ground for a moment. "It would be so different..." she stopped.

Emma cocked her head.

"If I was a helpless little baby?" she questioned, without a trace of resentment. Just...acknowledgement.

"Well...yeah," Snow confirmed. "But you're not. And you never will be. Regina stole that from us. That time is never coming back. You're here, in front of me, and you're...you. My friend Emma. But my daughter, Emma. My grown daughter who needs me to save her from ogres and bandits, but not much else. It would be easier. Not better, just...easier in some ways."

Emma listened to the sadness in Snow's voice. She had rarely heard her mother's feelings on what had happened to them. And had barely had time to think about it. She had a feeling Snow was trying to be a mother that way. To be strong. Protective.

"I need you," she said, looking up. "I don't know what for yet, but I do." She ran a hand through her hair. "When you were gone and I thought you...Something inside of me was panicking and it felt like...there was something inside that would never be right without you. Not now." She curled her lips at her own words. She sounded like every person she'd ever scorned. Ever laughed at. Words that poured from her heart like a river. But, it was better to keep going, she was starting to realise, than to keep those words at the edge of her tongue, always there, but never said. Eating away at her, making her head ache. And other things. "If you're not here, I can't go back to Storybrooke, knowing you're not coming with me." She pressed her lips together. "Just for now, I need you to tell me it's going to be ok."

Snow opened her mouth, but was abruptly cut off by Mulan's whistle. It was a pre-arranged signal for them to meet by the campfire and to beware.

Something was coming.

Or someone.

Emma and Snow exchanged glances and immediately began making their way back to their camp. They moved as quickly and quietly as they could, breath held as they slipped between trees and around piles of dead leaves. They spotted Mulan and Aurora almost immediately and moved to form their defensive circle. Back to back. Protecting each other.

They listened.

They watched.

Movement. Hidden from sight. Something small, the footsteps were light.

"Show yourself," Mulan called sternly, gripping her sword tightly, standing in an offensive stance.

They waited. Finally, another sound could be heard over to Mulan's right. The sound of someone approaching through the undergrowth.

"We are armed," Mulan continued, "We will defend ourselves!"

A figure appeared from the shadows. And stopped.

Emma's eyes bulged.

"Thomas?"

He stepped forward hesitantly, avoiding Mulan and her shiny, steel blade. He didn't smile as he approached Emma. He could feel _her _watching, waiting to see what he would do. He had heard their voices as he made his way back to the Queen's castle. At first excited to have come upon them in this way, he had felt the trepidation come over him until it squeezed his chest and tightened his throat. The moment he met up with them, they would all be in mortal danger. But, he had to warn them somehow. Make them understand what _she _was making him do. Let them know that his family still waited for him at her castle, depending on him for their very survival. Perhaps he could even quickly give them the compass.

Emma tried to read his face as he walked toward her. Something wasn't right. This was not the boy she had met. His face had the strangest expression, as if he were straining against something. Granted, he had lost his mother recently, but this...was different. His steps were tentative, cautious. He couldn't possibly fear them? Could he?

Cora watched and enjoyed his helplessness. She felt the conflict within him, his desire to do what he thought was noble and true. He honestly thought there was something he could do to stop her plans. But, she had his heart, the very thing that controlled him. Did he think he could fight it somehow? She continued listening as he tried to talk to the women, her hand wrapped firmly around his heart as a warning of how far he could actually go before she stopped him.

Thomas strained with all of his being. Every synapse, every connection screamed against the magic inside. His inner voice shouted a dozen times over, frantically attempting to communicate what she would not allow.

_She took my heart._

_She's trying to hurt you._

_I have the compass. Take it from me._

They were all looking at him like he was sick. Or crazy. And maybe he was because the words just _wouldn't_ come. The warrior's sword was pointed right at him. Maybe if he tried a different strategy. Maybe if he told them just enough, they could put it together. It was really his only choice.

"I'm n-not myself," he croaked, looking wild-eyed at the group. "I'm not me!"

Aurora moved toward him, concerned. Snow put out a hand and held her back.

"Thomas, are you ill?"

He waved her away.

"Don't come too close!" He didn't know what _she_ would do. What her magic would do. "She won't...she won't let you."

He watched them looking at each other. Hoping they would figure it out. He hadn't given them enough. Nothing but disjointed words and his silent, screaming insides.

"Who's she, Thomas?" Emma asked.

He saw the look on Snow's face and could see the suspicion making its way to the surface. Snow White, he knew, had lots of experience with the Evil Queen and her mother. If someone was going to figure it out, it would be her. He faced her and spoke desperately.

"She's here," he pleaded. "You have to..."

He heard the sound of rushing wind behind himself and froze as the voice spoke.

"That will do, Thomas."

His throat seemed to stop working and he struggled to swallow. He could feel her standing there, metres away and turned slowly.

Cora's smile, to anyone unfamiliar with her ways, was kind, even benevolent. But, to one who knew her, it spoke of only one thing,

Menace.

**A/N If I were in the habit of naming my chapters, the next one would be called 'Diabolique' :) Until then...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I continue to appreciate everyone who reads this. Special thanks to you reviewers from the last chapter: Roonie, SwanQueen4055, ShinyGorram, HarrylovesGinny09, Irish Whiskey, McEvoyer, stagemanagertargaryen, tjmack, BlackLithning**

Chapter 4

Without considering the magnitude of the danger she might put herself in, Emma strode forward to grab Thomas, get him out of reach of Cora. Snow quickly reached forward to take hold of her arm and stop her, but Emma brushed her aside. Snow lost the handful of Emma's jacket she had managed to grip.

"Emma," she said in a low, urgent voice. "She has..."

Emma locked eyes with Thomas. In some ways he did remind her of Henry. Quiet wisdom. A way of making you face the truth armed with only the simplest of words. Or just an expression. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly, a sign of reassurance. Emma extended her hand and gestured to Thomas to come to her, but he remained still, wide-eyed and breathless. She would never know how much he wanted to step forward. She frowned and beckoned again, this time more insistently, but still he lingered, casting a furtive glance behind him. Snow leaned forward again and took a firmer hold of Emma's jacket, tugging her back. Emma stumbled momentarily, looking at Snow in aggravation and confusion.

"Emma, she's the Queen of Hearts," Snow murmured.

Emma looked back at her for a moment, her mouth open slightly, as if to say 'what?' The time between seconds seemed to stretch further and further. Snow finally saw there, written on her face, the exact moment Emma realised what she meant. Her eyes briefly flickered down and darted about before meeting Snow's again. Her green eyes were hard and crystal clear.

_The Queen of Hearts..._

_She had his..._

Emma swallowed and looked at Thomas. What did that mean, exactly? Was he dead already? Was Cora about to steal the life from his body? Or would they be able to fight for him, get his heart back somehow? What should they do? Finally, she allowed her eyes to stray to the figure behind him.

It was a storyteller's dream. A bard's most captivating material. A weaver of tale's most enticing narrative.

Except, here in the Enchanted Forest, it was real.

Terrifyingly real.

Mortal enemies stood together, facing each other. Good confronting evil. A citizen of Storybrooke who had had any contact with Henry would liken it to a page from his book. The key players were all in attendance. Cora, the Queen of Hearts, mother of the Evil Queen, destroyer of lives stood calmly at the edge of the clearing. Her expression was demure, that of a grandmother or some other kindly older woman. The only difference was in her eyes.

They were ice cold. Almost lifeless. Devoid of any positive emotion.

Cora didn't move for long moments. She felt a deep sense of satisfaction. She had no reason to hurry. No reason at all really. Everything had come together nicely and with a minimum of fuss. Her enemies were right in front of her, but she had no reason to fear.

It had almost been too easy. That didn't happen very often.

She had the heart of the silly boy in front of her. She also had his family, cowering back at her castle. It had been the perfect stroke of luck to come upon them. A tool with which to obtain what she needed. And now, a source of leverage against the group of women in front of her. She noticed that Snow White's daughter looked sick with worry for the lad. She might not even know his heart was missing. Perhaps he reminded her of her own son. The grandson Cora would soon meet.

She had the ashes from the magical wardrobe. She had been furious when Emma had burned the wardrobe to the ground. The kind of noble stupidity her mother would have shown, but perhaps not quite as clever. It had, however, been effective. Yet, it wasn't over. She merely had to locate the means to revive the magic lying within the remaining ashes. Lake Nostos was not the answer. It had dried up long ago. Still, the answer was out there somewhere. She was a patient woman. Resourceful. Powerful.

And, now, the compass was within her grasp. The boy still had it on him, but it was out of sight. Cora guessed he had wanted desperately to show it to them, give it to them. But, without his own will, he could barely do more than send vague messages. Unfortunately for him, she could hear them too.

The moment had come. She would have everything she needed to open a portal and allow herself to be guided to Storybrooke. To her daughter. And her grandson. They could rule both realms, wreaking vengeance upon vengeance on their enemies. They would gather for themselves power, greater and more terrible than ever before. They would have their final victory. Together.

Snow stood slightly to one side of Cora, eyes wide and muscles tense, ready to throw everything at the Queen. Even herself.

It seemed to her to be a neverending cycle. She had spent years of her life at odds with Regina, running from Regina, being threatened by Regina. She had hidden in the forest to escape that woman and in the end, they'd all been caught up together anyway. But, Snow could hardly forget the things that would not have happened if Regina had not been twisted into an obsession with revenge. She probably never would have met Charming. Never known her true love. Perhaps she never would have met Ruby while being on the run. Never share a life with a best friend who was as true as a friend could be.

And Emma. Without everything, as soul-sucking and terrifying as the whole mess had been...Emma would not be here, standing beside her. Emma, who she would give up everything for without even a second's hesitation. Emma, whose mere existence had filled her heart.

Not her husband. Not her best friend. Not her daughter.

Could it be possible to celebrate such joy without being almost grateful for the bad that had brought them all together?

Almost.

But, that was Regina.

Cora was another story. Snow could think of no reason to be grateful for the things Cora had done. No possible reason why manipulating everyone in sight, destroying whole villages with fatal spells and taking the hearts of children could result in anything good. To Snow, it felt like yet another struggle in a long line of them. A pointless struggle that would only end in destruction.

Unless they could stop it.

Snow cast a look toward Emma.

Emma felt frozen. This confrontation was filled with things she didn't understand. She had no history with Cora, but a few brief meetings. They had told her plenty. A twisted desire to see her daughter. Murdering noble knights. Dark, dark magic used for no better reason than getting what she wanted. Emma knew she would never understand someone like Cora. And probably Regina too. Never quite know how the circumstances of life turned a soul so black. Everybody had a history. A story. Secret heartaches that were kept hidden in deep corners of the heart, only to surface in the hours of solitude. Emma Swan had her own heartaches to bear. But, despite a life filled with mistakes, poor choices and errors in judgement, she had no malice in her. No desire to see others suffer as she had. No, she would never understand the woman in front of her.

Emma met Thomas's eyes. He had fared no better than the rest of them. A refugee with no home, a mother killed. And this. This could not be the end for him. His life had barely even started. If that...monster... had taken his heart, they had to get it back. She felt Snow shift forward a little.

"Whatever you want with us Cora, this boy doesn't need to be involved," Snow said calmly. "Return his heart. Let him go."

Cora gazed at her, her face expressionless. After a while, her lips curved into a small smile.

"But, I control this situation perfectly, Snow. Why on earth would I give that up?"

Snow couldn't allow herself to stop trying. She knew, deep down, that she wouldn't be able to reason with Cora. Logic and reason and right and wrong would have no place here in this clearing, in this forest. But, words were currently all she had until one of them came up with something.

"Your fight isn't with him. It's with me."

The Queen's smile broadened.

"What an interesting choice of words," she replied mockingly. "What an astonishing turn of phrase from someone in your position." She cast a glance at each of them in turn. "Tell me, dear Snow, what do you plan to fight with? Words?" She stepped closer. "Weapons?" Another step. "Perhaps your daughter will try to step in again."

Emma saw Snow stiffen ever so slightly at that.

Cora walked forward slowly until she was close enough to place her hands on the shoulders of the boy in front of her. Snow watched him flinch at the contact and cast an eye toward Emma. She hoped against hope that Emma wouldn't try something heroic. At this point, heroic could be fatal.

"Whatever ways you may choose to fight," Cora continued softly, "you will not be able to interfere with my plans."

_Keep her talking. As long as she's talking, we're all alive._

"Your plan to get to Storybrooke will not work yet," Snow pointed out. "The ashes are dead. And you have no compass."

Her insides clenched at the twisted smile on the Queen's face. Almost sympathetic at how far behind they were.

"The compass may be closer than you realise," she said softly. Sinisterly. With an almost gentle squeeze of Thomas's shoulders.

It was then that Snow realised how much danger Thomas had already been in. Cora had sent him who knows where to obtain a compass for her. She shivered at the thought of where she might send him to resurrect the magic in the ashes. What she might force him to do.

Thomas listened to the conversation around him. But, more importantly, he took the opportunity to think. The Queen was distracted, leaving him free with his thoughts for precious moments, though her presence-merely inches away-made him want to shake with fear. The compass remained in his pocket, though he expected she would know he had it on him. The question was, how to get it to Emma? He couldn't tell her, nor try to communicate with expressions alone. He would have to wait. Wait for a chance, one small sliver of hope that would allow him to break free of the Queen's grip. To reach for the compass and...throw it? Run forward? Throw himself?

He tuned back to the conversation. He waited, every fibre of his being screaming in anticipation.

"Everything is within my grasp," Cora said boastfully. She removed her hands from his shoulders and took a few steps away from him. He felt himself tense even more.

_They need the compass._

_Get it to them._

_Help them get away from her._

She was turned slightly away from him. His breath came in short, frightened pants. Now. Now.

Now.

He managed five steps. Five lunges toward hope. Then, his chest siezed with a crushing, stabbing pain that caused him to fall to his knees and cry out. He briefly saw Emma being pulled back by Snow and Aurora. Saw her as she struggled to break free, to come to his rescue. Saw the warrior move forward, her expression fierce. He felt the Queen come up behind him. He looked up as she reached down and pulled the gold chain attached to the compass. Felt her free it from his pocket and lean forward to whisper in his ear.

"You're a foolish boy," she said softly. "You thought you could outwit me? Outmanoeuver me?" She shook her head, almost sadly. "That was a terrible mistake."

Mulan held her sword high and rushed at Cora. Reaching into a pocket of her cloak, Cora withdrew a small bag. She reached inside and pulled out the glowing organ. His heart. And then he knew what was coming. He knew in the heart that was no longer his.

He knew.

"No,"Snow breathed, horror-stricken. Emma's face went white, while Mulan gripped her sword even tighter, frozen in her inability to do a single thing, lest Cora crush the fragile organ. Aurora looked aghast. They were held hostage by the single hand raised in the air, with the precious living thing resting in it.

"Cora, you don't have to do this," Snow spoke quickly, frantically. "You have what you wanted. Take the compass and go. Just take it." The air was thick with waiting.

The woman threw her a look of disdain.

"And that, my dear, is the difference between us," she said cooly. "My threats are never empty." She pulled Thomas to his feet, her face impassive.

He looked at Emma. He had blown it. His one chance and he had watched it crumble into dust.

"I'm sorry," he said.

And then Emma was running toward him, her face blazing with fury and a kind of frantic desperation. He thought he heard the Queen chuckle.

It was the last thing he heard.

And as he looked past Emma, he could have sworn his mother was there, waiting for him with a smile.

Emma was only halfway there when the hand holding the boy's heart closed into a fist. And the ash slipped through deadly fingers.

Thomas shuddered slightly and looked surprised, as if he had expected terrible pain to accompany a terrible death. His eyes fluttered closed and he seemed to move in slow-motion as his body dropped to the ground.

"Thomas!" Emma shrieked and stumbled towards him, reaching out her arms to break his fall. He landed awkwardly against her chest and she clutched his limp body in her arms, sinking to her knees, her mouth opening and closing in mute horror. She shook him fruitlessly, hopelessly, her heart feeling as if it were being crushed the way his had. And suddenly, she thought of Graham, all those months ago. The inexplicable way the life had been extinguished from his eyes. Emma lifted one of Thomas's eyelids and stared anxiously into his eye. And the more she looked, the more what she was looking for seemed to be disappearing. She felt completely helpless and she swore to herself, whispered curses as she smoothed the hair back from his forehead. She forgot, in that moment, just how close she now was to the Queen of Hearts.

And then, around her, the world changed while she knelt on the ground with the dead boy in her arms. Mulan suddenly continued on her course, as if the play button on a remote control had been pushed, though this time, she roared angrily towards Cora. She yelled with the ferocity of a thousand angry men. Cora turned to her and flicked her wrist to the side.

Aurora cried out as the branches of the tree behind her seemed to come alive. They slithered down and around her, covering her and locking her to the place where she stood. She angrily tugged and wrenched as much as her arms and legs would allow, but the branches merely clutched her tighter, immobilising her.

Mulan came to a standstill, breathing heavily. She half-turned toward Aurora, her sword facing away frm Cora. Instantly, Cora struck, sending Mulan tumbling away, rolling until she came to an unconscious stop outside the clearing.

"That wasn't wise, warrior," Cora hissed.

Snow stepped forward, her hands held out placatingly. She was so terribly aware of how close Emma was to Cora, how easy it would be for Cora to reach down and tear her daughter's heart out. And her own, should she succeed. She made eye contact with the Queen and maintained it. Every moment she wasn't looking at Emma was a moment her daughter was safe. She moved slowly around Aurora, still struggling against the branches of the tree, allowing her gaze to quickly flicker toward Mulan lying motionless on the ground.

It was up to her.

Emma fought the urge to throw up. She adjusted her position slightly and gently lay Thomas on the ground. He looked so young, sleeping peacefully there in the dirt. Oh, that he was only sleeping. She felt the sting of tears against her eyelids and set her jaw, clenching her teeth together. She would give Cora no satisfaction in seeing her cry. She looked up to see Cora and her mother locked in a combative gaze, Snow moving slowly toward her, as if one move would cause them all to be disintegrated. Nobody spoke a word. Cora's gaze was calculated as she, too, moved forward. Snow's stare was cautious. With both Aurora and Mulan out of action, Snow seemed to be taking it upon herself to save them all. Emma inwardly begged her mother not to go any closer. The evidence of what Cora had no qualms in doing lay in front of her.

"Snow, it's been so long and yet you never seem to learn. I always get what I want and I always carry out my threats. There's no point in an idle word. People don't learn that way." She explained as one would to a child who was struggling to understand.

"Like Regina?" Snow countered, still moving forward. "She seemed to take a long time learning your lessons."

"I did what I did because I love my daughter. She became the person she is because of me."

Snow chuckled mirthlessly, shaking her head incredulously.

"You will get no argument from me on that score," she replied in disdain.

Cora suddenly moved so fast, it belied a person of her years. Snow found herself almost nose to nose with the Queen of Hearts. She heard Emma gasp behind her and could practically see what her daughter was about to do.

"No!" she said firmly, holding a hand up behind her, while keeping her eyes on Cora. "Stay there."

Emma gritted her teeth, her body coiled as if about to spring forward. But, she held her breath and stayed where she was. If there was any time to trust her mother, it had to be now. Her eyes were glued to Snow's back and from her angle, Emma couldn't exactly see what Cora was doing.

"Oh, Snow," Cora murmured. "You always did have these silly little ideas of right and wrong. Some naively idealistic code of honour. You and your..._charming..._husband may have ruled a kingdom, but you had no real power." She lifted her hand and it glowed purple. "Not like this. This is power." She looked almost tenderly at Snow. "We're so close," she whispered. "I could take everything I want right now." Her eyes shone with deadly realisation. "But, most of all, I suddenly have right in front of me the key to something so important."

Snow felt herself begin to tremble and tried to steel herself. The compass was so close. But, so were Cora's hands. And now there was no going back. She prayed Emma would obey her. She prayed Emma would run, while knowing in her heart she wouldn't. Her only hope was that she could keep Cora distracted...

"I could bring my daughter the one thing that she desires," Cora said, smiling gently at Snow. "The one thing she has wanted for so long." Her eyes drifted to the space where Snow's heart rested inside her chest.

Snow swallowed.

Emma started. _The one thing she has wanted for so long_. Her mind whirred with possibilities. From her knowledge of Henry's book, she knew Regina had always wanted revenge against Snow for ruining her happy ending. She knew Regina blamed Snow for the death of her lover all those years ago. What would Cora do now to please her daughter?

What would the Queen of _Hearts_ do?

Cora's lips curved into a ghastly smile and she pulled her arm back, her fingers bent slightly as if to grab hold of something.

Emma stood up.

"Emma, stay back," Snow spat, hoping the venom in her voice would make Emma think twice.

It didn't.

As Cora's hand punched inside Snow's chest, Emma started running.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N My thanks for your continued reading of this and your encouragement. Special thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Irish Whiskey, McEvoyer, Guest, weasleywarrior, aej1085, TexasWizardry, Foxy Penguin, stagemanagertargaryen, Lacorra, pupulegirl, HarrylovesGinny09, ShinyGorram, Black Lithning, SwanQueen4055, crowned tiger**

**Chapter 5**

_Stop her._

_Stop her._

Those were the only two words that ran through Emma's mind as she took the final steps toward Cora and Snow. The image would be forever burned into her brain. Snow, her mother, falling to her knees, while Cora stood above her, enjoying her victory.

_Victory my ass, _Emma thought as she leapt at the Queen. She collided with Cora, throwing them both out of Snow's way. She heard Snow cry out as Cora's hand was yanked from her chest, before she hit the ground and rolled, tumbling several times with the Queen roaring with anger. Emma disentangled herself and quickly got to her knees and looked back at Snow who was kneeling, one hand on the ground, one on her chest, breathing heavily.

Emma quickly looked down at the ground around and beneath her, searching for the glowing red heart she was sure had come out of her mother's chest. The heart Regina had once sought. And once Cora had the ashes revived she would carry that heart like a trophy all the way to Storybrooke and present it to Regina as a prize. Emma couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let what happened to Thomas happen to her mother. She couldn't.

She found nothing. She searched every inch of ground, before turning to look back at Snow. And when Snow looked up at her, she saw the momentary relief in her eyes. She felt the corners of her own mouth start to curve up.

Until her mother's expression changed to one of fear.

Emma looked up as Cora rose to her feet with as much queenly grace as she could, less than a metre away. There was no telling what Cora would do now. She had been foiled in her attempt to take Snow's heart. The one thing she wanted to take back to her daughter. Emma looked back at Snow, who was now standing too.

Their roles were reversed again. Saving each other seemed to be becoming their strongest bond. Hovering on the precipice of death was where they were making their home. How long would that last before...?

Before Emma could blink, Cora was raising her hand and Snow was flying backwards, landing next to Aurora and becoming entangled in the tree branches with her. Mulan was still out cold, her sword metres away. Everyone had been dispensed with.

Leaving Emma.

And Cora.

Barely feet apart.

Emma felt a strange roaring in her ears as their eyes met. Anger glowed a deep indigo in the Queen's eyes. She made no move yet. Simply studied Emma as a predator would study its prey. Judging it. Calculating its strengths and weaknesses. Until it struck.

"So foolish," Cora whispered, shaking her head slowly. "Just like the boy. Just like your mother. Can't you see? Such naivety. You think love is noble." She looked almost pitying. "Love is _weakness._ Where did love get _them_?" She gestured behind her in the direction of Thomas and Snow. "What power does love have over anything?" She stepped closer to Emma. She had a fleeting thought to run. To lose herself amongst the trees and the shadows. But, she knew she couldn't get away from Cora. So, she stood and prepared to fight. She braced herself to grab for the woman's arms, prevent her from plunging her arm into her chest, should she cast her eye on a different prize. She would attempt hand-to-hand combat if she had to. No way she was going down without a fight.

Was love weakness? The thought pushed its way into her head.

Emma had always thought so. But, perhaps that was because she had never really known love. Not in her foster families. Not in her friendships. Not in her relationships, which ultimate ended in some sort of betrayal. Not until Storybrooke. Until her son. And her parents. Her mother. Until her mother had looked into her eyes and said she would do anything to save her. Until her mother had reached out a tender hand to stroke her face, burning with fever and had told her she was beautiful. Until her mother had staggered across the river to her.

She didn't feel weak with this love. She felt stable and strong. So strong. She felt like she could do anything. She could turn the world inside out. She could leap into the abyss. She felt like she could look into Cora's face and throw her the hell out of this clearing.

She had known it was coming. But, it was still a shock when Cora's hand darted toward her chest.

"If I cannot have the heart of Snow White, I will have her daughter's," Cora menaced.

Emma grabbed the wrist of the hand that would steal her heart. And just as suddenly let it go, as a sharp burning sensation ripped up her arm, causing her to cry out.

Leaving her chest unprotected.

She looked down in wonder at the surreal sight of an arm buried in her chest. It was such a strange sensation, as if something heavy were sitting inside her. It was hard to breathe and she could feel her face scrunching up in discomfort. It didn't hurt exactly. Not yet. She feebly grabbed at Cora's arm, but her strength seemed to be sapped from some other source. From far away, she heard her mother crying out to her, but she couldn't seem to hear what she was saying.

Snow fought with the strength of a lion against the branches entrapping her. Had the branches not been infused with magic, she would have ripped them from herself as if they weighed nothing. Still, she kept wrenching herself from side to side, ignoring the sharp scratches and cuts that were rapidly appearing on her arms and face. She would fight until she died to break free. She would tear herself to pieces on these branches for a chance to save Emma. She could feel Aurora next to her doing the same. She hadn't sent Emma through a wardrobe, or rescued her from flying arrows and raging ogres only to lose her here, in the Enchanted Forest, right in front of her. She shouted in frustration as the restraints held her tight.

Emma felt her knees buckle, her mouth gaping soundlessly. Was this it, then? One stupid moment of thinking she could rescue her mother and, just like that, it was all over? Was she about to join Thomas, lying lifeless next to the ashes of a crushed heart? Cora's magic was...how did she think she could have combated it?

And then she felt Cora pull her hand back with a jolt. Felt Cora try to pull her heart out.

And felt herself being yanked forward with it.

Cora pulled again, an expression of annoyance and confusion crossing her face. Again, Emma felt her whole self being pulled. What was happening? Emma heard Snow scream her name again and found herself breathing easier once more, as if a fog had lifted. Why couldn't Cora pull out her heart? Cora had said love was weakness, but her heart felt strong. Her heart felt strong enough to protect her friends. Protect her mother.

She looked Cora in the eye. The woman was seething.

And Emma smiled painfully as she felt strength surge through her. And something else...

"You can't take it," she whispered. "My heart's too strong." Cora's eyes widened as Emma grabbed her arms. "It's too strong."

And suddenly she couldn't see as a bright, white light engulfed the two of them. With a _flash_, Cora shrieked and flew backwards, disappearing into thin air.

The silence stretched for eternity. Emma dropped to her knees and bent over, gasping, her hand against her heart to feel it beating. Her chest _hurt._

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

And suddenly she felt hands on her and she snapped her head up, ready to grapple with Cora again. But, instead, she found herself looking into Snow's anxious face. She couldn't speak as she felt her mother's hands run over her face, couldn't speak as her mother asked if she was ok, couldn't speak as her mother pulled her closer. Closer. She rested her chin on Snow's shoulder and stared at the ground, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"What...was that?" she croaked. "What..."

Snow tightened her embrace and buried her face in Emma's neck.

"Right now, I don't care," she murmured. "She's gone and you're not and that's all that matters to me." Emma suddenly became aware of her mother's shoulders shaking and the realisation of what had happened hit her. Her hands, which had been resting on Snow's back, moved up to circle her shoulders and their embrace became tighter still.

"It's going to be ok," Emma heard Snow whisper. "It's going to be ok."

Emma choked out a noise halfway between a chuckle and a sob. It was the worst moment she could think of to hear those words from her mother. A moment when things were most certainly not ok. Death and magic lay around them. They had been inches away from having their hearts torn to shreds. A young boy still lay dead on the ground.

No, it wasn't ok.

But, Emma found herself believing the words anyway.

Snow pulled back from the embrace and stared for a long time at Emma. Emma felt nervous under the gaze. She knew what was coming.

"I told you to stay back."

Emma grimaced. Yes, she had known it was coming.

"What can I say?" she offered, shrugging helplessly. "Her hand was in your chest. The only thing keeping you back when her hand was in _mine_ was that tree."

Snow leant forward a little.

"That's because I'm the _mother_," she said carefully. "That's the way it works."

Emma stood up.

"Well, in _my_ world, I protect the things I love," she said, a little more heatedly than she'd intended. It had the desired effect though.

Snow's eyes softened and she lifted her hands in resignation.

"One day," she said softly. "One day, we are going to live in a world where being mother and daughter won't mean having to protect each other from danger like this. Where we can say that we love each other with just words and not by having to save each other." Her eyes sparkled with tears and she blinked them away. "Thank you," she finished, with a crooked smile. "By the way. For saving me."

Emma felt the sting of tears as she smiled.

The moment was interrupted as Aurora called out to them from the other side of the clearing, where she was kneeling next to Mulan. Emma and Snow quickly joined her and they carefully rolled the warrior onto her back. She groaned at the painful movement. Aurora went to work cleaning the blood off her face.

Mulan slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the sky. Then her eyes lazily drifted down to the group hovering around her.

"It will take much more than magic to defeat me," she said as she took in their anxious faces.

Everyone broke out into nervous smiles. As Aurora helped Mulan sit up, Emma turned and silently surveyed the scene in front of her. She slowly made her way to the small, forlorn figure on the ground. The others kept a respectful distance, watching closely.

His face was still warm, she noticed as she softly ran her fingers over Thomas's face. She brushed a lock of hair from his eyes, which were closed forever. She closed her own eyes and felt warm tears slide down her cheeks as she shook her head in disbelief. How could someone just...take a heart and turn it to dust?

_He was just a kid._

She rubbed her nose and sniffed back the tears as she folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, head bowed in sorrow. She knelt there, her hands on his for long moments. Finally, she searched the area around until she located what looked like soft ground beneath a tree. Thin rays of sunlight seeped through the canopy and lit the spot with its warmth. Emma stood and walked over to the spot. She knelt and began digging with her hands, grabbing handfuls of dirt and transfering them to a spot beside her. Snow wordlessly joined her, followed by Aurora. Mulan, still somewhat groggy and weak, made her way over and solemnly watched.

It was slow, dirty work. Handful upon handful of dirt was moved, making the spot where they were digging a little deeper. Without proper tools, they could not do the job justice, but after all three had been digging for some time, there was a hole big enough to place Thomas in. They lifted his young body carefully and let it down gently. After the dirt had been repacked over him, leaving a small mound, the four stood together silently looking upon it.

"Should we say something?" Aurora asked, leaning down to place a small flower on the makeshift grave.

"He was clearly trying to help us," Mulan stated. "We owe him for that." She looked around the group. "So we keep going. We keep going until we achieve what we set out to do." She nodded at Snow and Emma. "We keep going until you have been safely returned to your land. Cora cannot win. Thomas's death cannot be for nothing. So, we continue with our plan of visiting the healer. Clearly, Emma has magic and perhaps we can use it to our advantage. If we leave directly, we can be there early tomorrow morning."

"What about his family?" Emma asked. "Do you suppose they're alive? Would Cora have killed them?"

Mulan set her jaw.

"If we find them, we escort them to safety. In honour of his bravery."

Aurora, whose attention had been drawn to a noise on the other side of the clearing, suddenly left the group and walked towards a space between two trees. She frowned at what appeared to be an object, a shiny surface catching the sunlight and reflecting it brightly into the clearing. As she neared the object, her mouth opened and her heart began hammering in her chest.

"I can't believe..." she gasped. She broke into a run.

Everyone turned and watched as she knelt down beside the object and picked it up.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

Aurora turned toward them, her palm open.

In it lay the compass.

* * *

He swept the floor carefully, ridding it of even the tiniest particles of dirt and dust. He was thorough. In his job, he needed to be. Healing was a serious business.

He had healed so many different afflictions, seen so many types of injury, disease, malady. He wasn't sure there was much that he hadn't seen in his long career. He doubted anything could truly surprise him anymore.

He spent his days here in the forest, being visited by all manner of people. They asked him for all kinds of poultices, brews, potions, balms. He saw families, solitary travellers, soldiers.

His thoughts often turned to Mulan. She had been such a rare, noble warrior from the first days he had met her. He had known many warriors in his long years, but few like her. If there were more like her, the world would indeed be a more honourable place. A better place. He wondered about the last time he had seen her, not so long ago. She had been on a frantic search for him to help her save someone. A friend, she had said. Someone who could save them all, restore the land to its former peace and glory. He remembered how she had galloped away that day as if the very fires of hell were licking at her back.

A knock at the door shook him from his reverie. He placed his broom against the wall and wiped his hands against his apron. Reaching for the doorknob, he opened the door and looked out.

It was late in the day for visitors.

The woman who stood there was strangely dressed for a journey through the woods, which is what she would have needed to do to find him here. And rarely did women travel in solitude. Her eyes were kind, but held a hint of...something.

He felt a warning pass over his heart like a shadow. His mentor had taught him how to sense, how to reach out beyond the physical and into the air between.

He knew how to sense magic. And magic was here, with this woman.

"Good day, madam," he said pleasantly. "What can I do for you so late in the day?"

She had known he was here. Known his reputation. Known his abilities to concoct and create what other healers couldn't. What she needed. If he could prepare a healing potion of some kind, surely she could manipulate it with a spell.

"I need your help," she said with a serene smile. She moved forward and he stepped back and aside to let her in. He did not want to appear ill-mannered. "I wish you to make me a healing potion."

_Potion._

The warning sounded inside of him again. Most people did not ask for potions. They asked for tonics and brews and drafts and infusions. But, rarely potions. And such requests did not come from women in fancy clothes in the late hours of the afternoon.

"Who is in need of such medicine?" he asked casually. Politely. "An injured relative perhaps? Or a sick friend?" He moved past her toward his work area.

"Something like that," came her response.

He heard her dress rustle across the floor as she followed him. He moved behind his work table and stood in front of the shelves, peering at the various bottles and jars. He reached out and picked three small bottles, slipping them into his pocket. Turning, he faced the woman again.

"Is there a specific healing they need? Otherwise, I can prepare my general healing brew."

She nodded curtly.

"That will do."

He returned the nod and set to work. She said nothing and he keenly felt the intensity of her gaze as she watched his movements. He did his best to appear unaffected by her scrutiny, but he was sure she could see the slight trembling in his hands. He could only hope that she would attribute it to his age.

After awhile, he removed his small pan from the heat and swirled the concoction around a few times, before pouring it carefully into a small jar. He fastened the lid and finally met her eyes.

She smiled at him.

"What about the other bottle?"

He swallowed.

"Pardon me, madam?"

She gestured toward the pocket of his apron.

"You took down three bottles. But, you only used two. What about the third?"

His heart beat faster, but his face appeared neutral. He felt his life depended on it.

"That was for another task I am working on."

She tilted her head to the side, her smile fading. She spoke only after a long pause.

"I don't think so."

He took a small step backward and his hand absently went to his pocket. The bottle, containing a few drops from Lake Nostos, brushed his fingers. Had she known he possessed this when she came to find him? Or had he given himself away? Had he just made a fatal error? It was the strongest substance he possessed. His mentor had said its healing properties were beyond anything he would ever see.

And it wasn't just for healing the sick.

She took a step to the side and began to walk around his work table. For every step forward she took, he took one backwards. He knew then that he must not allow her to have it.

He couldn't let her have it.

There was only one place it could go. It would pain him to do it and probably anger her, but she must not have it. He pulled it from his pocket, turned and threw it into the fireplace. The fire burned brightly for a few moments, then settled once more.

When he turned again, she was standing right in front of him. Her smile had long since faded and she regarded him with black eyes.

"You are not the first to make a foolish choice this day," she said softly.

He felt more than his hands trembling this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this next offering :) Someone once told me they didn't want to know how many chapters are left so I won't reveal that. Suffice it to say, we are slowly making our way towards the explosion that will be the final showdown with Cora. You'll just have to wait to find out how literal 'explosion' is ;)**

**A/N 2 You might have noticed I changed the rating. K+ might be enough, but since I killed off a child and have other dark themes, I thought I'd bump it up to 'T' to be safe.**

**A/N 3 I use a tiny quote from Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. I'm certainly not that poetic!**

Chapter 6

It had been a sleepless night.

In the early morning light, Emma peered closely at the object in her hand, watching as the sun glinted off it from various angles. It looked so innocuous. Just a useful item for orienteering and camping. Certainly not like an object used to guide one through the abyss to a desired destination.

Mulan reached forward and took the compass from Emma.

"This is, indeed, a stroke of good fortune," she said, brandishing the compass. "This will delay Cora indefinitely. She would dare not attempt a journey to your land without this."

"She'll know we have it though," Aurora pointed out. "That means she could return at any time."

Snow looked over at Emma.

"I don't think so," she replied. "Emma's...what Emma did will have cautioned her. None of us know what Emma is capable of, including Cora. We should be vigilant, but I believe we shouldn't fear an attack at any moment. She needs time to regroup."

Mulan nodded in agreement.

"And while we have this opportunity, we should hasten our journey to the healer." She untangled the chain on the compass and bent her neck to place it over her head. "We should leave immediately."

* * *

It was gone.

She had looked everywhere. Removed her clothing completely and searched every inch of her dress. Every stitch and button and fold had been scrutinised, examined, but they each added up to the same thing.

The compass was missing.

It must have happened when that foolish blonde woman had ploughed into her, sending them flying and crashing to the ground.

Her jaw clenched.

This was a needless setback. It had all been going well, until yesterday. That healer had tried to deceive her. Had thrown away the precious drops she could have used to restore the ashes. And the blonde. She'd used magic somehow. And it was strong, too. If all had gone according to plan, she could have been on her way to Regina right now.

But, no. Instead, she had the still useless ashes and no compass.

Her blood boiled.

This was becoming quite an annoyance. She hated when the things she planned were somehow obstructed. And those four women were becoming a nuisance. Her patience was starting to wear thin. She wanted to take action. She needed the compass back. And they had it. So, she needed to meet with them. They would come prepared to fight. They would draw on all their resources so nothing would surprise them.

But, what if she rattled them? What if she did something to hasten their journey here?

Her lips curved into a smile.

Yes, she would draw them here, to her castle. And it would be here that it would all end.

She thought of the four women. Now, it was just a question of whom would she choose? The answer came to her easily.

* * *

The wind blew damp and cold as they trod the path Mulan led them along. The small cottage was within sight and all four looked forward to a warm fire and perhaps some refreshment.

And some answers that might aid them in the fight against Cora.

Snow, Emma and Aurora stayed back slightly as Mulan walked forward and stood at the door. She raised her fist and knocked three times, standing back to wait. A minute passed and she heard no movement inside. Reaching forward, she rapped on the door again. After another long minute, she stepped back, looking up at the cottage. She moved over to the window and rubbed away some of the morning dew, cupping her hand over her eye to see inside. It was very dim inside and she could barely make out the outlines of objects in the room beyond. She looked behind at her companions.

"He has been known to go out on visits when needed," she explained. She frowned slightly. "We may have to wait."

Aurora and Snow nodded and began to set up a camp of sorts on the ground in front of the cottage. Emma, feeling a little restless, wandered over to the window and peered inside, feeling disappointed that the healer was not there at present. She was anxious for answers about what was stirring inside her. She walked slowly along the length of the house, trailing her fingers along the wood absently. Reaching the front door, she automatically put a hand out and gripped the doorknob.

She stared at it in her hand, almost not daring to breathe. She turned her head quickly to look at the wood where her hand had been sliding along.

The last wisps of purple smoke lazily dispersed into the cold air. Her other hand unconsciously clenched into a fist.

"Mulan!" she barked. "Mulan!"

The warrior was by her side immediately. Emma wordlessly let go of the doorknob and, together, they watched the small purple curls turn slowly in the breeze.

Mulan let out a soft curse that Emma didn't understand. She stepped back and unsheathed her sword. By this time, Snow and Aurora had joined them.

"Get behind me," Mulan said through gritted teeth and Emma moved back to a place beside Snow. Snow reached up and took hold of Emma's arm, just above the elbow. Even at such a moment, she noticed how Emma didn't even flinch anymore when she tried to protect her. They watched as Mulan uttered a warning cry and without hesitation, raised her leg and kicked the door open, sending splinters of wood in all directions.

The entrance to the cottage was dark and silent. Holding her sword tightly in both hands, Mulan stepped forward, over the threshold and into the room beyond. The others followed close behind. There was no other sound except for the sharp clunk of Mulan's boots against the wooden floor as she moved further inside. She squinted as her eyes got used to the dark. It was cold inside, leading Mulan to suspect that whatever had happened was long finished. As her eyesight improved, she spied a candle on a bench and she let go of the sword with one hand and picked it up.

"Aurora, fetch some flint. I cannot see well enough."

She heard Aurora's quick footsteps scurry outside. The creaking of the house seemed even louder without other noises. After a few moments, she heard Aurora's footsteps again and felt a small hand on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly, she met Aurora's eyes, wide and frightened, in the dark. She took the flint, passing the candle to Aurora. She lit the candle using the sparks used by striking the flint. A dim glow lit the room and Mulan moved the candle around, trying to see what had happened. She moved toward the work bench on the other side of the cottage. She looked over at the fireplace, noting the fire was long dead.

It was then that Mulan saw the body.

Her lips parted slightly and Aurora heard the sharp intake of breath. Mulan wordlessly passed the candle to her and walked forward with quick strides. She knelt down next to the man on the floor and turned him over gently. She saw the light growing brighter as Aurora brought it over and held it above her. It allowed her to see the small pile of ashes on the ground next to the healer. Her jaw clenched and she put her fingers to his neck, counting long seconds as she felt no pulse against her touch.

"He's dead," she said emotionlessly, while her insides raged. She looked up and around. "Cora probably got to him some time in the afternoon or evening yesterday. We should not have lingered." She stood up, her chest tightening with guilt.

Snow stepped forward, shaking her head.

"Mulan, we could not have stopped Cora. You know that."

Mulan looked at the ground.

"Perhaps," she said softly. She looked up and her eyes met Emma's. "Have you enough strength for one more grave?" she asked.

Emma nodded silently and walked out of the cottage.

* * *

There hadn't been many times in her twenty-eight years that Emma Swan had felt completely overwhelmed. She could probably conjure up a few memories from her early years of being rejected and of hopelessly wishing for a family. She could recall high school dramas and work problems that had been significant at the time, but otherwise had faded as the time passed.

But this? This sent everything she'd ever seen or done into the 'pales in comparison' pile.

The memories she was making now would never leave her. The senseless deaths of two innocent people they had buried, not to mention the entire village they had come across previously, whom they had had to leave without graves. The destruction of the curse, the separation of families, including her own. The things that people were capable of, coming to light. The darkness in people's hearts. The magic, used with such malicious intent.

_Alas, that these evil days should be mine._

The words of a movie she had once seen slipped unbidden into her mind. The world she had known had become a foreign land, the people in it fading into hazy memories. She didn't know why she had ever pretended to be fine, when no one could possibly be fine. She had once accused her mother of thinking she couldn't handle it.

Who on earth _could_ handle it?

She stood apart from the newly-dug grave, looking out over a valley toward Cora's castle. Mulan and Aurora had wandered off and Snow was packing their things to move on again. But, Emma could only look at the castle. That was where they were headed. That was where they needed to go. But, she dreaded it.

How would it all end?

"Emma?"

She didn't bother to mask her distress, nor did she turn around at her mother's voice. Her eyes were locked on the horizon. She felt her mother slip her hand into hers and grip it tightly. Emma felt the warmth of it and it made her feel real again. As if she'd come back from somewhere far away.

"Emma...talk to me," Snow whispered, her eyes searching her daughter's face. She had been so quiet since they had come upon the healer's body and even before that. Snow knew that it was the result of one hit after another. Because of a series of relentless blows that had begun with a portal, so long ago now. Emma had never actually complained, not that Snow had expected her to. Complaining meant revealing how she truly felt, that it was too much. She'd been defensive, to be sure, but since those early days, she'd got on with things, accepted the situation and fought alongside all of them just the same. But, Snow could see the toll it was taking. The same toll it was taking on all of them. But, Emma was essentially the only stranger to this land. She'd spent barely minutes of her life here, at the very beginning of all this.

Snow could hardly bear to watch Emma struggle silently this way. They'd had the beginnings of several conversations, conversations that had progressed their relationship in ways it never would have back in Storybrooke. She'd heard Emma's pain and frustration, heard her fears, heard some of her wishes. She'd held Emma while she cried, surrounded her with the strength to keep standing in the face of everything. But, after all of those times, the Emma she knew had re-emerged, ready to fight on. Ready to keep going. But Thomas's death, the fight against Cora and now, the healer...

She could feel Emma's despair.

Snow reached up and ran a hand through Emma's tangled blonde hair.

"You can say anything," she said, stroking Emma's hair gently. "As long as you say something. You can't go back to how you used to be. Not now. We've come too far for that. You have _me_. And I've come a long way from that person who sent you through the wardrobe. I'm a different person too. I barely had time to feel like a mother then." She swallowed hard. "But now? Now, I feel like your mother. I _am _your mother. We're together. No matter where it takes us. No matter how hard we have to fight." She cut herself off, biting her lip. She hadn't meant to say all that. She'd always stopped just short of letting herself go completely, always ready for Emma to put her walls back up in resistance.

She wasn't quite prepared for the way Emma was looking at her now. As if her life depended on it.

"I...I don't know how to live in a world where someone can close a fist and make someone's heart just..." Emma threw up her hands, "disappear." Her breathing was irregular and her chest hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut and dug two fingers into one of her eyes. She felt her face collapse and wanted to cover it. To hide. To push the feelings away. Like the old Emma. The old Emma who didn't have a mother. Or any friends. The old Emma who drifted through life, drowning the world out by day at work and coming home to an empty house at night. The old Emma. She didn't like that person. That person had felt unwanted. Unloved. Betrayed. Hopeless. With walls of steel inches thick that never let any light in.

But, now she felt herself surrendering. The old Emma was fading, changing. She couldn't look at Snow as she spoke the words.

"I need...need you. I can't do this by myself. I don't know how. Just...just..." Part of her was angry for the words she was speaking. The old Emma still wanted to put up a fight. But, the new Emma was fighting too. Fighting for the dreams she had had since she was a child. The whispered hopes and wishes...The old Emma was still strong, though. Hitting her where it hurt, reminding her of all the tragedy that had unfolded before her very eyes.

But, her mother...

Her mother was standing beside her and the words coming out of her mouth made Emma want to weep.

The only good memories she had of this cursed forest involved her mother's arms around her, enveloping her. Saving her. The old Emma had never needed saving. Now, something was changing inside her, transforming her into someone else entirely. Into someone who wasn't angry all the time. Whose outer skin of bitterness was shedding, bit by bit, leaving the worst parts of herself behind, scattered throughout the forest. She'd started shedding her old self without even realising it. That moment in the nursery, _her_ nursery, with a confession of wishing someone would put her first for once. And since then, little pieces of that Emma had been chipped away. In trying to stay alive, she had dropped all the baggage, the wounds, the pretences that being alone was what she wanted.

And that left her truest self open to the world.

But, it didn't make her feel weak. Only like she was groping around for something she'd lost. And every time she reached out, she found herself holding onto the same thing. The same person. She often thought of that look on Snow's face when she had been lying on the ground, in the grip of the poison. As if she were the only person in the universe who mattered. And she was. Right now, she was the only person in her mother's universe who mattered. And Emma thought of her own relief, though relief didn't even begin to cover it, when Snow had returned to her. It had literally brought her to her knees. And she had never let anyone ever get that close. If she was the centre of Snow's universe then Snow had become the centre of her own.

And on top of everything else, that thought was truly terrifying. But, an utter release.

Snow moved to face her and gripped her shoulders.

"You will never have to know how to be alone ever again." She looked into Emma's red-rimmed eyes, watched her take deep breaths. "You're strong enough, I know you are. Never doubt that. I know you can do anything. But, you don't have to. We'll do it all together." She saw Emma nod slightly, felt her reach up and take hold of Snow's arms. They stood there, drawing strength from each other.

They would need it for what was to come.

* * *

Mulan returned as they packed the last of their things. She looked around the clearing expectantly.

"Where's Aurora? We should not waste any more time."

Emma frowned.

"I thought she was with you."

Mulan stared at her intently, before slowly shaking her head.

"No."

Their insides slowly turned to ice.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I want to warn you about something, but that will spoil what happens. So consider this a warning about...something. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 7**

"Aurora!"

"Aurora!"

The name seemed to echo around the valley, the desperation of those calling it increasing the volume.

Mulan charged through the undergrowth, swinging her sword from side to side, angrily chopping at branches that impeded her movement. She was furious, absolutely furious, with herself. She had seen the things Cora could do. Transporting herself here and there in a cloud of purple magic, masquerading as a completely different person, moving people with a wave of her hand. How foolish had they been to let down their guard! They should have been more vigilant. _She_ should have been more vigilant.

"Mulan!"

She heard her name and turned quickly, hope igniting in her as she made her way to Snow's voice. She saw Snow standing among the trees and jogged up to her. Snow looked up as she approached, holding something in her hand. Mulan, panting, cast her eyes towards it.

A small dagger, intricately decorated on the hilt. Wickedly sharp.

The dagger Aurora had been carrying.

"I found it just here," Snow explained quietly. "It must have fallen from her belt when…"

Mulan cut her off with a look.

Emma weaved her way through the trees to join them. Snow wordlessly held up the knife. She slowly turned her gaze onto Mulan.

"We'll find her," she said reassuringly.

Mulan took the knife from Snow, gripping it tightly in her hand until her knuckles turned white.

"We already know where she is," she spat. She pointed at the castle looming in the distance. "Cora has her, in there, and she's waiting for us to walk right into her trap!"

Snow held her arms up placatingly.

"This doesn't change our plans," she said soothingly, despite the increasing anxiety she felt. "We need to get into that castle anyway."

"If that…_bitch_…has taken her heart…" Mulan raged. "I promised Philip I would take care of her. I promised nothing would happen to her!"

"Aurora is not the same woman we met a few weeks ago," Emma said reasonably, whilst feeling shocked at the normally unflappable warrior. Mulan breathed deeply and met her gaze. "She's changed. She's stronger, more resourceful. I believe she can take care of herself. She's not helpless anymore, Mulan."

Taking in those words, Mulan seemed to visibly pull herself together. After a long minute, she looked at her companions apologetically.

"Forgive me," she said simply. She slid the dagger into her belt. "You're right. Both of you. But, if Cora has taken her heart…" She paused. "I will do everything in my power to kill her."

* * *

The first thing she was aware of was the cold and damp. She couldn't remember ever feeling anything like it. It was seeping into her bones and settling there, turning everything to ice. Perhaps it was because she was lying on the ground, which also felt frozen. Not the cold of the ground in the forest, which even without a blanket to rest on, still retained a little softness. No, this was hard stone.

Cold, hard stone.

She heard soft, whispering voices coming from somewhere nearby. Anxious, excited voices.

"_She was with Snow White and Emma."_

"_Yes, and the warrior woman."_

Aurora opened her eyes and gradually rolled over onto her back. She heard rustling and scraping as something moved away from her. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. It was dark, but her eyes were already beginning to adjust. There was a grate near the ground, covered with iron bars. The light coming in was grey and dull. She turned in the direction of the voices and gradually made out the figures of two women in the corner of the…

Cell.

She was in a cell.

She instantly knew what that meant. She had a brief recollection of being in the forest and hearing a noise behind her and then…

She put a hand to her heart in a panic, trying to feel for a beat. If she was able to feel one, was it simply an illusion or did it mean her heart still resided inside her?

"Milady…"

One of the figures came forward and she recognised her immediately. Her spirits, if not her heart, sank.

"I know you…" she said softly.

The woman nodded.

"Yes Milady. I am Sarah. You met me…and Katrina and Colleen…not long ago."

Aurora nodded shakily and stood up, brushing down her clothes.

"Call me Aurora. How long have you been here?" she asked, looking around and outside the cell. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Queen's dungeon, Mil...Aurora," Sarah replied. "We have not been here long. Several days. Since…"

Aurora turned to her.

"Since…?" she prompted gently, fearing she already knew the answer.

Without warning, Sarah burst into tears.

"The Queen took Thomas! She took his heart and sent him away!" Sarah sobbed. Katrina gripped her arm, trying to comfort her. "We haven't seen him since that day."

Aurora stared at them, her heart torn. She would have to tell them. She would have to be the one who broke their hearts more than they were already broken. Their eyes were glued to her, so open, so hopeful, so desperate. How could she shatter any illusions they had left? It wasn't in her nature to be so cruel. But, then, she had never been in the kind of situation where words such as this were needed. She had been sheltered from the dark forces of the world. Until her curse. Until Philip and Mulan. Until a mother and her daughter had been thrust into her life to take her places she had never been.

How innocent she had been! How protected from the real world. It made her feel sick that for a slight shift in circumstance, a tiny twist of fate, she could have been one of the women before her. In another world. Another life. _She_ could have been the refugee, not the princess. She could have been the one clawing her way through to survive. She had suffered, to be sure, but there had always been someone to protect her, steer her through. And all she had had to do was follow. These women...these were people who existed in a world she was only just beginning to know.

A world that was frightening and dark.

A world she suddenly realised she needed to be a part of. A world she knew she could survive in. Be useful in.

"I know," she said quietly. She hated the way their expressions changed when she said that.

"Have you seen Thomas?" Sarah asked, wide-eyed. "Do you know where he is?"

Aurora swallowed.

_I'll take you to see him one day. Where his body rests eternally._

"Yes," she replied. "I saw him just a day or two ago."

There must have been something in her face, some hint of what she had to tell them. Sarah stood back, staring at her. The cell was quiet, but for the damp dripping of water somewhere nearby. Aurora tried to rehearse some words that could be used to soften the blow, but she could find none. For those who had suffered so much already, there could be no kind way to reveal this latest crushing news.

"Where is he?" Katrina whimpered, holding Colleen close to her. The child's face was dirty and dazed.

Aurora continued to gaze at Sarah, without answering. Finally, though, she allowed her face to fall in a finality of truth. She nodded slowly at Sarah, who understood the meaning without having to hear the words. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and, just as quickly, they ran over and spilled down her face, leaving trackmarks through the grime on her cheeks.

"How?" she asked simply, her voice barely a breath.

Aurora swallowed.

"Trying to help us," she said, smiling gently. "He was so very brave. He went up against the Queen."

Sarah bit her lip and nodded, reaching out to grip Katrina's hand.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah asked. "What will the Queen do to us now?"

Aurora turned her head to look out between the bars of the cell. Guards stood at the entrance to the dungeon, their swords gleaming in the dull light.

"They will come for me," she replied. "Emma and Snow and Mulan. They will come because that is what the Queen desires. And they will try to rescue me. They _will_ rescue me. I believe in them. And we will take what we need from the Queen and we will complete the task we set out to achieve." She turned back to the women. "And when we have done that, we will return for you. I promise, Mulan and I will come back for you."

As Sarah smiled tearily at her, Aurora saw the cloud of purple smoke erupt in the air outside their cell.

"Getting acquainted, I see," Cora observed with a smirk.

Aurora unconsciously moved in front of the other women. It wasn't often that _she_ felt the stronger within a group.

"They'll have expected this," she said, trying to give a conviction to her voice that she did not feel. She wasn't sure _she_ had expected it, though it seemed so obvious now that Cora would take one of them. It burned her a little that Cora had probably chosen her because she was the weakest. She had never really thought of herself as weak, but perhaps that's what she was. Pampered, sheltered, unprepared for anything other than royalty and marriage and children. She didn't feel like that anymore, not recently. Not since she had gone travelling through the forest. Or stuck a knife in a bandit to save Emma. Or set up traps to protect their campsites. She felt her heart beating hard inside her chest and decided to bluff.

"You can take my heart if you wish," Aurora said calmly, defiantly. "You will not be able to fool them and they will not trust a word I say."

Cora smiled.

"My dear, I have no need of your heart. They will come anyway. People like..._that_," her lip curled in distaste, "always do." She walked forward, slowly, ignoring the whimpers of the family in the corner. She stood directly on the other side of the bars, her eyes locked on Aurora.

"They will come," Cora whispered. "And I will take the compass from them. I will kill your warrior if she tries to stop me and then I will take Snow White's heart. And you and Snow White's…daughter," she spat the word with disdain, "can go wherever you please. I care not."

"Don't underestimate us," Aurora threw back. "Many have tried and failed." She couldn't believe she was arguing with the Queen of Hearts! "Emma will stop you with her magic."

Cora laughed.

"Oh yes! Her magic," she sneered. "You'll have to excuse me if I don't tremble at the thought. She may have magic, my dear, but she will have no idea how to control it." She smiled and stepped back. "They will be here soon," she said, walking toward a door at the end of the row of cells. "And they will come and find me." She looked back at the little group. "And when they do," she paused for effect, "I will be ready and waiting."

The door opened and she disappeared, her dark laughter echoing down the corridor.

* * *

The sky seemed to darken the closer they got to the castle. It appeared larger and more mysterious with every step they took, reaching into the sky like gnarled hands.

They knew there would be no pretensions now. No need to hide their motives or conceal their intentions. Each had something the other wanted and would do whatever it took to get it.

Cora needed the compass.

They needed the ashes.

It was simple. So simple.

The group of three barely spoke as they carefully walked along the path. They were aware of every little sound, every creak of wood, every twitter of a bird. They could see an entrance to the castle some few hundred metres away.

Mulan, in front of Emma and Snow, suddenly jerked and sprang back. In front of her, a faint ripple could be seen in the air.

"What is that?" Emma asked, peering closely.

"Magic," Mulan said flatly, glancing around. "Cora means to know the exact moment we arrive."

"Like a sensor?" Emma asked, moving closer.

Mulan continued glancing around.

"Stay here. I want to get a bit closer, see how many guards are around."

Without another word, she disappeared into the trees. Snow reached out for Emma's hand and pulled her over to one side of the path, to sit on an old tree stump. Neither disturbed the silence as Snow looked around, her senses heightened in the tension.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked quietly. She watched as her mother's eyes continued roaming for danger. "Go in there swinging? Find Aurora, defeat Cora, get the ashes and come out still swinging?"

Snow glanced at her, before returning her eyes to the forest.

"Something like that."

"But, what about the ashes?" Emma pressed. "We still don't know how to make a portal." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Why does this feel like we're going in blind?"

Snow turned to her.

"Probably because we are," she replied matter-of-factly. "But, we have no choice. We need what Cora has and this is the only way to get it."

Emma threw up her hands.

"But how?" she burst out. "How do we do that without one or all of us getting our hearts..." her voice trailed off.

Snow regarded her through narrowed eyes. Something wasn't quite right here.

"What's really bothering you?" she asked at last, moving forward and taking hold of Emma's arms. She rubbed them up and down slowly, comfortingly. If Emma's thoughts were in any way similar to her own, she had an idea.

Something was going to happen to them in this castle. She could feel it, no matter how many confident words she uttered. They were walking into the lion's den, armed with a few weapons and Emma's unpredictable and, as yet unknown, magical capabilities. She was leading her daughter into the heart of darkness because that was the only place left to go. Her heart clenched at the thought that it wasn't the first time. The only difference between the day Emma was born and today was that they were going together.

She stared intently at her daughter. Her beautiful, brave girl.

"What's really bothering you?" she repeated.

Emma suddenly looked weary. She'd looked tired for days, but now she looked weary. Burdened. Spent.

"I don't know what's going to happen," Emma began. "But, that castle's the last stop on this tour. Either _she _goes...or _we_ go." Her face softened and her wide, green eyes almost caused Snow to grab her hand, turn them around and lead them as far away from the castle as they could go. "And what if it's us?" Emma said softly. "What if it's _one_ of us?"

And suddenly, Snow knew what Emma was telling her. What Emma was afraid of. She gently pushed Emma back onto the stump and knelt in front of her.

"Do you remember what I said to you? After the arrow? I said...I will never willingly let you go. It was true then and it's true now. Good always wins, Emma. I know you don't have much experience with that, but let me tell you something. We are walking out of here with those ashes. We are getting back to Storybrooke. We will get our family back." She paused, clutching at Emma's hands. "I can't tell you exactly how and I know it's going to be dangerous, but we will do it." She squeezed her hands in reassurance.

Emma clenched her jaw and ground her teeth together. She swallowed.

"I pick terrible times to say this," she said finally.

Snow's brow furrowed.

"Say what?"

Emma's forehead wrinkled, as she half-chuckled. She shook her head in embarrassment.

"That I love you. I have to say it now if I never get another..." she stopped mid-sentence and held her breath, her eyes anywhere but on Snow. It was the kind of thing the new Emma would say, but it was something that all versions of herself had always felt, deep down. She wanted Snow to know. Needed her to.

Snow gazed up at Emma. It was only the second time she had heard those words from her daughter. Two times more than she ever thought would occur. She dreamed of the day it would happen without the spectre of death hovering over them.

"And I love you." She stood and pressed her lips to Emma's forehead. "Whatever happens, we're together. If we go home, we go together. If we fall, we fall together."

"Together," Emma echoed softly.

Their moment was shattered by footsteps, followed by Mulan, looking grimly triumphant.

"I have found us a way in."

* * *

There were four of them.

Lying on the ground, their weapons discarded as they fell. Snow and Emma said nothing as they passed them, following Mulan. They didn't need to ask what she had done. Mulan was a soldier, after all. She had her mission and anyone who stood in the way of that was an enemy.

Enemies died in battle.

Mulan reached down, barely breaking her stride, and picked up a sword. She passed it over to Snow, then picked up another, handing it to Emma, who held it somewhat clumsily.

"You do remember how well I did the last time I held a sword," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"It may buy you precious moments," was Mulan's retort, as they approached a small door leading into the castle. She reached forward and grasped the handle on the door, heaved a deep, readying breath and yanked it open. A burning torch sat almost at head height, just inside the door. Mulan pulled it off the wall and held it above her head. A dark corridor yawned in front of them, bending neither to the left or the right. It slanted downwards at quite a steep angle. The end, wherever it was, was not in sight.

"We go down," Mulan announced. She began walking into the darkness, the torch lighting her footsteps. "We find the dungeon. That's where Aurora will be."

Snow sidled past Emma and followed.

"Stay behind me," she said.

Emma watched her for a moment. Just like a mother, even now. Especially now.

_Stay behind me._

_I won't let you go._

_I love you._

_You're beautiful._

_My darling._

_I'm your mother._

"My mother," Emma whispered to herself as she began moving to keep up.

_If we fall, we fall together._

* * *

Cora looked up as the guard approached, tilting her chin up expectantly.

"They are inside the castle, Your Majesty," the guard stated with a bow.

Cora smiled and picked up a small pouch, containing the ashes.

"Well then," she said, placing a hand on the guard's shoulder. "I'd best go and meet them."

* * *

The first of the guards appeared at the end of the corridor.

Mulan's sword sliced and parried and thrusted through the air. There were only two of them and they were no match for her lightning skills. She wiped the blood on her sword and stepped over them.

Watching Mulan in action, Emma couldn't help but feel that the fairytales she had known as a child were sadly pale and insipid compared to the real thing.

Mulan's face had a look of fierce determination as they moved further into the dark castle.

"She's leading us on," she said.

"Does knowing this is a trap make it any less a trap?" Emma asked, as two more guards appeared at a junction ahead.

"At least she won't have the element of surprise," Mulan shot back.

They made their way down, down. Down flights of stairs, down past more guards. Moving with a keen sense of purpose. And all the while Cora did not make an appearance. Finally, there was no further down to go.

The door they stood in front of had bars. Faint rumblings of voices could be heard inside.

"Think she'll be inside waiting?" Mulan said to Snow. Snow shook her head in a gesture of ignorance.

"Expect anything," she said.

Mulan nodded and tried the door, which was locked, unsurprisingly. She turned to Snow and Emma.

"I'll hold them off. You find Aurora and get her out," she said firmly, her tone brooking no argument.

Emma and Snow nodded. Mulan stood facing the door and, as she had done at the healer's house, she raised her leg and slammed it into the door. The surprised looks on the guard's faces told her that the only one expecting them was Cora herself. She entered the dungeon and immediately cornered the two guards at the entrance.

Emma and Snow ran past them, searching the rows of cells. Most were empty, all were dark.

"Aurora!" Snow called as she ran past each cell, peering inside, trying to make out recognisable shapes.

"Here!" came a voice from near the end of the row. A slender, pale hand poked through the bars and Snow reached out to grab it. They squeezed each other's hands tightly as they came face to face.

"Where's the compass?" Aurora asked immediately and Snow nodded back towards Mulan.

"Mulan has it."

Aurora's eyes widened in fear.

"She said she's going to kill Mulan if she tries to interfere. She said she's going to take your heart and let Emma and I go."

"How big of her," Emma commented as she came up beside Snow. She grabbed hold of the bars. "Don't we need a key?"

A small bunch of keys hit Emma in the shoulder and dropped to the ground. She looked up to see Mulan closing a cell up the row, locking the guards inside. Mulan ran toward them and stopped, out of breath, in front of the cell. Emma fumbled with the keys, but eventually found the right one, sliding it into the lock and hearing the click to release it.

The door swung open and Mulan grabbed Aurora's arm, about to pull her out of the cell. It was then she noticed the other occupants.

Emma wrinkled her forehead.

"Sarah," she said, surprised. She looked behind the woman. "Katrina…"

Sarah looked immensely relieved to see her, which surprised Emma even more. It seemed even strangers thought she was some kind of saviour. So far, the only saviour she'd seen was Mulan.

"We cannot linger here," Mulan said, urgently, pulling at Aurora's arm. Aurora pulled her arm back.

"We have to return," she said. "When it's done. When Emma and Snow are gone, we must return and take them with us." She gestured to the women and the little girl.

Mulan looked at her for a moment, weighing their options. She wasn't sure Cora would let any of them live and, here was Aurora, wanting them to walk back through the very place she had been held captive?

"Please, Mulan," Aurora begged. "Why should my life be any more important than theirs?"

Mulan paused for a moment, before nodding briefly.

"Very well," she said, stepping back out of the cell, followed by Aurora. It might be a useless promise to make anyway, if they couldn't escape Cora.

Aurora pointed in the direction of a door at the very end of the dungeon.

"She left through there," she said. "She said she'd be waiting."

The door was unlocked and the four filed through into another corridor. Again they felt themselves heading downhill and the air was noticeably colder, the further down they moved. At the end of the corridor was a corner. They walked quickly toward it, weapons high. Ready.

They turned the corner and entered an enormous cavern.

It looked as if it had been carved out of the mountain by some ancient race. It stretched further than their lights could penetrate, leaving who knew how much darkness beyond that. They stopped for a moment, staring across the huge space. The two sides were joined by a single bridge running through the middle. Ropes ran at waist high and posts stuck out of the stone, holding flaming torches.

"What is this place?" Aurora whispered. She looked around in wonder.

Mulan stepped down onto the rocky steps and cast her gaze around.

"The castle must have been cut into the mountain. I believe we are inside it," she replied. She stepped down the five steps and landed on a platform leading to the bridge. On either side of the bridge, there was nothing but empty space, reaching deep into the mountain depths.

"Where the hell's Cora?" Emma muttered.

They moved cautiously toward the bridge, their eyes constantly moving to catch a glimpse of the Queen.

It didn't take long for the tell-tale purple cloud to appear, bringing with it the woman they had been looking for.

"Hello, my dears," Cora said, from her spot on the other side of the bridge.

"Behind me!" Mulan hissed. "My sword is our best chance to get close enough!"

"Close enough for what?" Emma asked.

"Can we distract her?" Snow murmured. "It might be the only advantage we have. We move across the bridge together, then Mulan, you go on the attack. If one of us can get behind her, we might be able to immobilise her. I'm sure she will be carrying the ashes so that she can gloat at us."

"Planning your strategy?" Cora called, smiling widely. She stepped forward toward her side of the bridge. She quickly reached out her arm and sent Aurora up and back onto the steps, out of the way.

"Go!" Snow shouted and the remaining three started running forward. They reached the bridge and as they ran, Cora flung her arm out and sent Emma and Snow flying backward several paces. Not far, but just enough to isolate Mulan, who had the compass hanging from her neck.

"I see you brought what I wanted," Cora commented, stepping onto the bridge.

Mulan raised the sword so the hilt faced Cora. It was the only thing that would block Cora's magic, but even Mulan knew it would not be enough should Cora decide to unleash her full power. The only thing that would work now was if she could injure Cora enough for Snow and Emma to overpower her and take the ashes.

"You are noble, aren't you warrior?" Cora said, moving closer. "Even now, you seek to protect them, even at your own expense."

Mulan quickly glanced back at Emma and Snow.

"It has to be now!" she called behind herself. "Hurry!"

"Mulan, look out!" Snow cried.

The warrior turned back to Cora as a bright light shone from her hands.

"That sword may not be as powerful as you wish it to be," Cora hissed, walking towards her.

Snow, Emma and Aurora watched it unfold, as if in slow motion. Cora continued moving towards her, the light held high, ready to be thrust at Mulan.

And then it happened.

Unstoppable.

Inescapable.

The blast came quickly. Mulan held the sword steady and braced herself for the impact, turning her head away from the light. Spying Snow in her peripheral vision moving forward, she opened her mouth.

"Stay back!"

The blast was sucked toward the sword and it hit Mulan with astonishing ferocity, surrounding her, penetrating her so thoroughly that the three behind her could no longer see her.

Aurora rushed forward, only to be grabbed and held back by Emma, in much the same way as she herself had been held back from helping Thomas.

"Mulan!" she screamed. "Mulan!"

The light from the blast slowly dimmed and the remnants of the magical blast dwindled away. Mulan stood still, her back to them, slowly lowering the sword. Cora stood on the other side, still some distance away, smiling victoriously. Mulan slowly turned around and they could see the full extent of the impact of the blast.

The sword slipped from her hand and she fell to one knee, pain written all over her face. Aurora finally broke free of Emma's grip and ran forward as Mulan slumped to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I use a couple of lines from 1x17 and 2x01 in this chapter, just in case something sounds familiar :)**

**A/N Before you read this, remember my promise from the very beginning of it all... **

**Chapter 8**

Aurora practically threw herself down next to Mulan's prostrate body and grabbed her shoulders, turning her over. She tried not to hear Cora's cackle from the other side of the bridge. She tried not to see Mulan's eyes glowing purple from the incredible explosion of magic that had hit her. The warrior's face was deathly white and her eyelids fluttered as she fought to stay awake. She was practically glowing from the magic.

She gestured feebly with one hand towards the sword lying next to her.

"Take it," she rasped, breathing heavily. "Take it, Aurora."

Aurora set her mouth in a grim line and shook her head angrily.

"You take it!" she retorted and stood up, moving behind Mulan's head and squatting down. She shoved her arms under the injured woman's armpits and, bracing herself, heaved upwards. She began backing up, moving backwards towards Emma and Snow, Mulan groaning with every movement. Snow raced forward to lend her strength to the task.

Emma spotted the sword lying on its own, the further Mulan was dragged away. Taking long strides, she ran to it and picked it up.

She could feel it immediately.

Magic.

It hummed under her skin, vibrating with a warmth through her entire body. Whether it was hers or Cora's, she couldn't tell.

"You'll do," came Cora's voice and Emma's head snapped up. The woman was walking along the bridge now, almost sauntering. She looked supremely confident.

"What?" Emma asked.

Cora smiled.

"I need only use you as leverage and Snow will give me anything I want," she replied knowingly.

Emma glanced behind herself to where Aurora and Snow were huddled around Mulan. Snow looked up and immediately stood, taking in the gravity of the situation. She began running toward Emma. Turning back to Cora, Emma made the biggest bluff of her life.

"Then, come and get me you bitch!"

Cora sneered and raised her arm. A light began to grow from her hand and Emma sidled back slightly to gain a more balanced stance.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Cora's arm moved lightning fast.

"No!" Emma and Snow shouted at the same time, Emma lifting the sword. The power flung at her by Cora was swallowed up in the sword. Cora's smile slipped from her face as she flung wave after wave at Emma and every time, it was thwarted by the sword in her hand.

Emma clung to the sword like a lifeline. She felt power pulsing all through her. Right now, it was the only thing between any of them and the excruciating magic Cora was determined to end them with. She took a trembling step back, and another, and another, until she was standing closer to her companions.

Snow made it to Emma's side.

"Emma, are you ok?" she asked frantically. She reached forward and placed her hands over Emma's on the sword. They stood together for long moments, leaning into the sword, into the magic. "Can you do this?"

Emma squared her stance as the magic poured into the sword.

"Yes," she grunted to both questions. "I've got this. Take care of Mulan."

Snow hesitated, then nodded and returned to where Aurora and Mulan were, still casting backward glances at Emma. She had no magic of her own to offer. Right now, Emma was keeping them safe.

Aurora held Mulan's hand tightly, aware of nothing but the fallen warrior.

"Mulan," she said, gritting her teeth to stay strong. Mulan would hate her to fuss and cry. "Mulan, you must stay with us. Don't give up." She couldn't stop the tear that escaped from the corner of one eye. She cursed it.

Mulan gazed up at her. To Aurora, the warrior's face had never been so open. As if, by reading her face, Aurora could suddenly see how much their friendship had been treasured. Held close like a precious gem. Protected like a fragile flower.

"Go with them," Mulan whispered to her. "Live a good life, Aurora. Far from this place."

Aurora shook her head, biting so hard on her lip, she could taste the blood.

"No. We go back together and we rescue Thomas's family. We promised! You cannot go back on your word Fa Mulan!"

Mulan smiled painfully at Aurora's utterance of her name. It was a clever strategy by the princess. Appeal to her sense of family honour. So clever.

"So...clever," she murmured. She breathed in short, shallow breaths. She squeezed Aurora's hand. "You're strong, Aurora. I didn't see it until now. I'm...proud to be your friend." She squeezed the woman's hand again as she spotted her eyes shining brightly with tears. "Do not cry. Not here. Not for me. You have to go on. I'll always be with you, my friend."

Aurora let out a quiet sob, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Snow," Mulan breathed, grabbing the bottom of Snow's shirt and pulling her closer. "Don't finish it...don't finish it without making her safe."

Snow's face crumpled in anguish as she looked from Aurora back to Mulan.

"You have my word," she whispered fiercely. Her heart clenched even tighter as Mulan's fist relaxed its grip and she nodded slightly at Snow's promise.

Mulan stared up at the roof of the cavern far above. Her limbs felt so heavy. She was sorry she could not keep her promise to Philip. The man she and Aurora had both loved. If she could have brought him back for Aurora, she would have. If she could have brought Aurora to him, she would have. She loved them both. The honourable man she had shared so many battles with and the princess who became her friend.

She could hardly even feel her limbs anymore.

She felt Aurora's soft hand flexing in hers tightly, willing her to stay longer, to linger in life a little more. She saw Snow's face fade in and out of her line of sight, brave and pure. Felt the power of Emma's magic holding them safe somewhere nearby. She had taken them as far as she could. It was up to them now.

The cavern was getting darker. Or maybe the light in her eyes was dimming. It didn't seem to hurt. She had always thought there would be pain when she died.

And as Mulan closed her eyes for the last time, she wondered if she would see her father again, in the land of her ancestors.

The silence threatened to swallow the cavern whole. Aurora and Snow stared at Mulan's peaceful face, their hands still clutching hers. The emptiness was absolute.

Snow let go of Mulan's hand and placed her own on the warrior's shoulder, head bowed, tears allowed to flow as they may.

"Be at peace, honourable Fa Mulan," she whispered. "Thank you." She stood slowly to rejoin Emma, who glanced back at the fallen warrior.

"Is she...?" Emma asked. When Snow nodded, Emma's lips pressed together and she closed her eyes briefly.

It was at that moment her unpredictable magic chose to falter. A spark penetrated Emma's defences and seared up her arm previously hit by the arrow.

Emma swore and jerked backwards slightly, before straightening and refocusing her attention. She glared at Cora.

That village was dead, pointlessly cursed at Cora's hand.

Thomas was dead. His young heart ripped out and crushed.

And now Mulan. Her friend. The reason she was even still alive. The reason they had made it this far.

She felt something rise from deep within her, creating a strange hum, and raised the sword again with a shout.

The hum increased to a roar and this time it was she who produced a magnificent bright light. The power that came _from_ the sword was blinding. It lit the cavern more than the torches could ever have hoped to. It wasn't coming from Cora.

It was coming from _her_.

She had turned the sword from a defensive weapon to an offensive one.

It shone out of her hands, into the sword and flew through the air towards Cora. It engulfed her, twisting its way around and within, flinging her backward. The only thing that stopped her was the wall of the cavern. She grunted and made to move forward, but was stuck fast, held down by Emma's power. Now it was she who needed to defend.

Snow stared in awe at the power emanating from her daughter. She had always heard of the power of True Love. Always been told of its magic. But, to see it here, in the form of her own child, was something to behold.

"Snow!" Emma called and she immediately came to her side.

"Are you ok?" Snow asked again, her forehead creased in anxiety.

Emma nodded quickly, her eyes bright with an idea.

"She can't move. Look at her!"

Together, they watched as the Queen struggled to strain forward even a little.

"One of us could get the ashes!" Emma said excitedly. "You said yourself she would have brought them with her. If we could take them from her, we would have everything!"

Snow weighed the risks of such a task. Emma's magic could give out at any moment, leaving them utterly vulnerable to Cora's magic. But, if they could get those ashes…

"I will go," Snow said firmly.

Emma looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why not me? I've got the magic."

Snow nodded.

"Exactly. You have the magic. Concentrate on that with everything you have in you. It may take a few moments to search her cloak for the ashes. You'd need both hands. No, _I'll_ go. This is _your_ magic, but you came from _me_. It's the magic of True Love. I don't think it can hurt me." _I hope it can't hurt me, otherwise we're all screwed. _She calculated. "Give me ten seconds to run across the bridge. Twenty seconds to search her cloak and ten seconds to return. Forty seconds. You have to hold the magic for forty seconds. Forty seconds, Emma, and the chance to get back home is ours."

Emma adjusted her stance and glared determinedly at Cora on the other side of the cavern.

"Forty seconds," she repeated grimly.

Snow took a deep breath and stared across the bridge. It wasn't that great a distance, not really. But, right now, it seemed like miles. She gathered herself and cast a final glance at Emma, smiling crookedly.

"Forty seconds." She nodded.

She ran.

_Forty._

The bridge was sturdy, made of stone and hard beneath her feet.

_Thirty five._

Cora saw her and quickly understood their intentions. She began redoubling her efforts against Emma's magic, but Emma's strength was holding firm, the white light continuing to pour from the sword.

_Thirty._

Snow hadn't been this close to Cora in years. The woman's eyes were wild and she snarled as Snow barely hesitated, reaching into the bright light and grabbing her cloak to pull it open. She felt a warm tingling, like a minor case of pins and needles. Finally, a piece of good fortune. Not being split apart by the magic seemed like the ultimate good fortune.

_Twenty-four._

She reached into the first pocket and felt around frantically, grabbing nothing but air.

_Eighteen._

She thrust her hand into the opposite pocket and her hand hit something soft. She withdrew a small bag and quickly fumbled with the drawstring, opening it to look inside.

_Thirteen._

Her eyes spied the neat pile of ashes and she yanked the drawstrings closed, spinning on her heels to hurtle back to safety.

_Nine._

Cora screamed in frustration at Snow's retreating figure. Damn them.

Damn them!

As Snow sprinted toward her, Emma backed up a little, wanting to be as close to Aurora as possible in case they needed to run for it. She remembered how to breathe when Snow ran past her, clutching the precious bag. She unthinkingly reached out a hand and Snow handed it to her, like a baton in a running race. Simply passed it to her as if she knew what Emma could do with it.

Pure instinct.

And then, as she took another step backward, Emma stumbled.

Not far, to be sure. But, enough for the sword to turn sharply away from Cora and into the rock near her. Emma took a couple of heavy steps to steady herself. And when she looked up, she knew it would be bad.

She knew Cora would have felt the power release her invisible bonds.

It took the woman a millisecond to react. Cora muttered a few inaudible words and flung her arm out towards Emma. Emma had no time to brace for the impact, but instead of going through her, the magic avoided her altogether and merged somewhere close behind her. Emma spun on her heel still holding the sword that poured out magic, afraid that Snow or Aurora had born the brunt of the power.

Instead she saw a wall, transparent and shimmering a dusky purple. She snapped back to face Cora, directing the magic at her again. Emma looked around her, desperate for some kind of new plan. The sword held the power. She had simply released it.

The sword held the power.

Could it continue working without her? If she kept it pointed at Cora, but found a place to situate it…

Spying a torch sitting in a wooden holder on the side of the bridge, she strode over to it, pulling it out and flinging it over the side. She lifted the sword and placed it inside, angling it to keep it trained on the Queen. Holding her breath momentarily, she slowly pulled her hand away. It was a huge risk, given her magic was an unknown quantity.

She waited for the magic to instantly dissipate.

Waited for Cora to laugh with wicked delight.

Yet, somehow, the magic remained. Unpredictable. Irresistible.

Emma made her way to the wall, where Aurora and Snow already waited for her. They stared at each other in silence.

It was Cora's final ditch effort to best them.

Emma on one side, with the magic, the sword and the still-dead ashes.

Snow and Aurora on the other, with the compass, which Aurora had gently removed from Mulan's body and placed around her own neck.

It was a cruel stalemate. A joke really. Neither could make a move without the other. To attempt so would surely mean to die.

"Now what?" Aurora whispered hopelessly, staring beyond Emma to the Queen. "What can we possibly do?"

Emma studied the wall.

"I could try and use my magic to shut it down," she suggested, while instantly wondering how the hell she was supposed to do that.

"No." Snow's firm voice attracted their attention. "No. We don't want to stretch your power too thin. Right now, it's buying us time." She shook her head and waved her hand, gesturing to the three of them "We have everything we need. The answer must be here. We just need to find out what it is."

Aurora raised her hand and touched the compass hanging from her neck. Emma took stock of her own inventory. A sword channeling magic she didn't understand. And a bag of ashes. And whatever magic was still inside her.

Emma looked down at the small bag. Thoughts, words from long ago sprang to her mind.

Jefferson.

_You're the only one who can do this. You're gonna get it to work._

Back in the days when she didn't believe. Back in the days when she didn't know better. In the days of Emma and Mary Margaret. When he was just Jefferson, the crazy son of a bitch who wanted her to make hats.

Hats which created portals.

_You're the only one who can do this._

Had Snow known this? Was that why she had given Emma the ashes?

The wraith. And Regina.

Regina on the ground, helplessly spinning the hat around and around.

_It's not working._

And then she had touched Regina's arm.

_You're gonna get it to work._

She looked up and around at Cora, straining against the power in the sword. It was just a matter of time. Eventually it could stop without warning. And then she would be as good as dead. They would all be as good as dead.

Her eyes were drawn back to the ashes. Something had to revive them. _She_ had to revive them. It was the only way. Swallowing them was impossible. She couldn't make herself into a portal. But, if she was in the midst of them...floating among the tiny wisps of dust...

Her magic could bring them back to life.

"I can do it," she stated, looking at both her companions. "I can revive the ashes. I pull the magic into myself, cast it into the ashes and create a portal," she gestured vaguely, "out there. I need the space. And we can't risk Cora getting sucked in with us."

Snow, her brow furrowed, followed the direction of Emma's hand. Out...there.

Beyond the bridge.

In the bottomless cavern cut into the mountain.

Out there.

She found her voice.

"No, Emma. No! You cannot do this!" Snow pressed as close as she could to the barrier without being thrown back by it. She wanted to smash her way through it, tear it apart, to grab her daughter and shake sense...

"Please," Emma was saying, her eyes begging. Snow could only watch helplessly, arms limply at her sides. "I can do it. The ashes won't be restored otherwise. I can feel the magic all around me. I can bring them back. Please...Mom. Understand me. Trust me."

At any other time, in any other world, it would have been a child using the familiar title to get their own way. To tug at their parent's heartstrings, playing on a weakness only they knew could be exploited. Emma didn't have to know Snow's heart completely to know it was a hidden dream. For their relationship to be so close that she would use such a name.

Mom.

But, Emma had held the word in a place inside her that had never been touched. It had been a hated word, once upon a time. To know the woman who held this title would mean to fall to pieces in anger and despair, once upon a time. Despite this, the word had also been sacred. It couldn't be thrown about, couldn't ever be given to just anyone. But, Snow White had proven herself. After everything they had done, all they had shared and suffered through, Snow White, of all people in the universe, was the mother created especially for her, Emma Swan.

And Emma Swan was the daughter created especially for Snow White.

Emma could see the silent tears gliding, gliding down her mother's face. Snow's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She closed it again, shaking her head slowly. She opened her mouth again.

"If you do this, I might not be able to get to you in time," she whispered through trembling lips. Her shoulders sagged visibly. "This was not the way I imagined...I thought that if the curse ever broke, it would mean there would be no more danger." Her brow furrowed. "I was so stupid."

Emma shook her head vigorously.

"No. You're wrong. Good always wins. _That's _what you told me. And you had faith in me from the very beginning. I'm asking you for faith just one more time. Just one more time."

Snow closed her eyes and turned her head away, pressing her lips together. Her anguish had never been so apparent until now. All the things that had happened in her life. Her mother's death. Her father's murder. Regina's wrath. The fight she and Charming had had to endure just to be together. The curse. All of it seemed to be nothing more than a distant memory as she faced the greatest challenge of all. To allow her daughter to fight for their future. It was impossible to fathom that now, at the end of everything, she could lose her. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Snow opened her eyes and looked beyond Emma to where Cora continued to fight against the magic.

She could break free at any time.

And they were out of options.

She stepped back and took a deep breath.

"I do. I have faith in you. Whatever happens." She felt Aurora move up alongside her, her face wracked with sorrow and fear. "I love you, Emma."

Emma smiled briefly.

"I love you," she replied. She turned her eyes to Aurora.

"Thank you for everything. I will always think of you as a friend."

Aurora nodded.

"And I you, Emma"

Emma took a step back and looked around at Cora. Her eyes were narrow slits as she focused her power on the sword still shining brightly with Emma's magic. She walked over to the verge of the bridge and looked down.

It was up to her.

Emma flung the ashes over the edge of the bridge. They rose in the air in a cloud unleashing its burden of snow and began floating lazily down, down, down into the darkness. She heard Cora scream angrily. Emma stood on the edge of the bridge, staring down after them. She looked up at Snow, her mother, the person she had searched for and found. Snow was shaking her head in horror, her mouth open to shout. Aurora clutched her hand tightly.

Emma's heart was almost beating out of her chest. She half sobbed as she called out with more trust than she'd ever dared hope to give. More love than she'd ever dreamed to receive.

"Find me! Find me!"

And she flung herself off the bridge, into the ashes and the gaping blackness beyond.


	10. Chapter 10

******A/N 1 Thank you for the encouragement in this. It's been highly motivating. Some of the co**mments you make are beyond generous!

**A/N 2 I've used quotes from 1x17 and 2x01 in this chapter.**

Chapter 9

_They stood together outside the house, free of the crazy, reclusive hermit and his even crazier ramblings. _

_Why's it so important to you what happens to me?_

_Because when Regina framed me and you bailed me out, I asked you why and you said you trusted me. And then when I wanted to leave Storybrooke because I thought it was best for Henry, you told me I needed to stay because that was best for him. And I realised all my life I have been alone. Walls up. Nobody's ever been there for me except for you. And I can't lose that. I cannot lose my family._

_Family?_

_Friends. Whatever. You know what I mean. Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone...?_

_..._

It was her daughter.

Falling through the air.

Into nothing but dead ashes.

And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Snow fell to her knees and gripped the edge of the bridge with both hands, watching with eyes and mouth wide open as Emma disappeared further and further into the cavern. A witness to this moment, as Aurora was, would have seen a woman numb with horror, unable to see or hear anything but the figure below. Would have seen a woman completely unable to comprehend what was unfolding in front of her eyes.

What had she done?

How could she have let this happen?

Emma had called her mom and then thrown herself into the chasm, trusting Snow to save her. It was a nightmare, one she couldn't wake up from. She wanted to hope, wanted to dare to believe, wanted to tell herself that good always wins…

But, the ashes were rapidly fading from sight, as dry and dead as they had been when Snow had opened the bag. They were useless. There was no magic in them. Emma had sacrificed herself for…what?

"Aurora," she breathed, shaking her head in disbelief. And then…

And then...

She felt Aurora hold onto her arm. A moment of recognition. A moment of hope.

"Wait," Aurora whispered. "Look."

They could both see it now. The grey ashes were glowing in the darkness. And they were moving. Moving in circles, spinning, getting faster and faster, like autumn leaves swept up by a nervous wind. And then, suddenly, the familiar purple-black vortex was there, howling like a violent storm.

And Emma was falling into it, facing a new kind of danger.

Her daughter, the Saviour, the proof of what could come from True Love, had brought the ashes back to life. And opened the door they needed to another world.

Home.

Emma disappeared from sight and Snow looked up at Aurora, her smile incredulous. The woman had taken hold of the chain around her neck and removed the compass. She reached over, took hold of Snow's hand and pressed the compass into it firmly.

"She did it," Aurora said, her eyes sparkling. "Now, it's your turn." She squeezed their clasped hands firmly together. "Go. Find her."

They stood up, still looking at the whirling portal.

Snow made to move, then stopped. They were running out of time, but there was still one thing left to be done. She faced Aurora, her eyes searching.

"Come with us! I promised Mulan I'd keep you safe. Come with us."

Aurora smiled softly.

"What is safe anymore? A land broken by a curse, or a wild portal? Or even sleeping by a campfire at night? I am as safe as I will ever be anywhere."

Snow shook her head, ready to argue, but Aurora held up a hand.

"If there is one thing that travelling with you has taught me, it's that we can no longer live for ourselves. There is more to fight for. So much more." She glanced behind her. "So, I cannot go with you._ I_ have to go back and rescue Thomas's family and _you_ have to go on and save your daughter. Our path together must end here."

Snow knew the truth of it in Aurora's determined face and nodded, barely able to see through her tears. She knew well what Aurora was feeling. Aurora smiled at her and in that smile, Snow saw how much the woman had changed.

"I hope very much that we shall meet again one day, Snow White. In better times."

Snow bit her lip and nodded again.

"In better times," she echoed softly. She pulled her dagger from her belt and walked forward, passing it to Aurora. "Good luck to you," she said and embraced her quickly. Aurora stepped back and watched as Snow braced herself, holding tightly to the compass.

And then, as Emma had done, Snow took a flying leap into thin air and dropped like a stone toward the portal.

Aurora watched as Snow's figure grew smaller and smaller until she disappeared entirely into the portal. It swirled and twisted for a few more moments before spinning itself out. In the silence, she heard only her breath and the echoes of something deep in the cavern below. She looked at the dagger in her hand, then up at the sword, still protecting her from Cora. The woman glared at her impotently, but Aurora didn't feel afraid. Come what may, she would fulfil her vow to Sarah.

Aurora backed away from Cora. Glancing behind her, she thought of Thomas's family. She had never been a hero. She had lived in the shadows of noble heroes all her life. If not for Snow and Emma...and Mulan, she would still be there. Her foot hit a sword. Emma's sword. She picked it up, feeling the reassurance in her hand. She would be hopeless at using it at first. But, she could learn.

There were a lot of things she could learn.

She passed Mulan's body. How she wished that she could have given her a burial befitting the noble warrior she had been. Even more, she wished, with an aching heart, they were walking out of this side by side. She knelt and briefly placed her hand on Mulan's armour. Hard. Stoic. Dependable. True.

"I will never forget you," she whispered.

Aurora backed over the bridge and towards the entrance to the cavern. Now, it would be her turn. Whatever the consequence.

With a secret smile, Aurora turned and ran up the steps and into the dark corridor.

_For Emma and Snow_, she thought as she ran. _And for Mulan._

* * *

A hurricane. A vortex of sucking, twisting wind over which she had no control. Emma's hair whipped around her face, as she desperately tried to see where the tunnel ended.

It hadn't been so long last time, had it?

Perhaps she was lost. With no compass to guide her, she would be resigned to drifting through a crack in the world. She could end up…anywhere.

_If we fall, we fall together…_

She could hear nothing beyond the storm around her. She could turn in no direction, unable to twist to see if Snow, far above her, was following with the compass. Ready to grab her by the hand and take a step back into Storybrooke.

She was frightened. Still, she waited, tumbling end over end toward a world which lay beyond.

_If we fall, we fall together…_

Snow also fell, plunging at frightening speed. Her hand gripped the compass in an iron-fisted hold that no person could possibly break. The compass would read her heart. The compass would guide her home. She hoped its enchantments would cover Emma too.

Snow squinted into the tumult, blinking to clear her eyes. She thought she spied a flash of blonde hair. She pointed her body in that direction and reached her arms forward…

_If we fall, we fall together…_

* * *

Awareness.

Feeling.

She felt damp and leaden all over.

There was a sound nearby. What was it? Birds. Twittering merrily in the cool air as they flittered about. It felt like morning, crisp and fresh. It felt like the forest, her home now for many weeks.

She opened one eye. There was nothing but a blur of strange, fuzzy, unmoving shapes. She blinked twice to clear the film over them and moved her head slightly, groaning as sharp pains stabbed behind her eyes. After several attempts, she lifted her head.

The river.

She was lying beside the river. The water burbled gently as it flowed lazily downstream. The sun was weak and the trees cast shadows across the rocks close to where she lay.

Where was she?

Emma slowly sat up, grimacing the whole way. She rested her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands for a moment. Her head was pounding like a jackhammer. She stayed there silent, unmoving for a while, trying to get her bearings.

She began inspecting herself. Her jeans were torn in numerous places and her jacket had several dark stains. Whether it was blood or not, she didn't really want to know. She couldn't feel the magic anymore either. The hum, the tingling, was gone.

After taking stock of the state of her body, she looked around.

Where was she?

Cora's castle was nowhere in sight. But that didn't really mean much right now. All she had to go on was the river. But, that didn't help either. There was a river in both worlds. She was alone, too. Did that mean Snow hadn't made it to her in time?

She couldn't go there.

She was so tired. But, she got to her feet and stood on shaky legs.

"Snow?" she called out, shifting her feet in a slow shuffle to look around at the silent landscape.

"Snow!"

Her voice seemed to echo around and around the valley, throwing the magnified word back to her. Anyone within hearing would surely respond. Emma waited, holding her breath unconsciously, straining with her ears for an answering shout.

There was none.

"Snow!"

She exhaled heavily and kept turning around.

Nothing.

Higher ground. She needed to climb up and get a better look at her surroundings. Emma began clambering over rocks and across dirt, moving away from the river and into the trees. She called her mother's name over and over, stopping each time to close her eyes and listen. She followed a well-used path, looking intently between the trees for a sign of something, anything, further along. After walking awhile, she thought she spotted a wider path, leading up and away from the river. She made her way towards it, tramping through the undergrowth, emerging from the trees to stand before it.

It was a bridge.

She stared. She recognised it. She knew this place.

It was the toll bridge.

The t_r_oll bridge.

It took a moment to register what she was seeing. The sign with an 'R' spray-painted between the 'T' and the 'O.'

_It can't be_, she thought. _Because if it is, that means we actually made it._

_We actually made it?_

_We?_

She began staggering forward with slow, painful steps. Her stiff limbs screamed resistance, but she carried on determinedly.

She couldn't stop now. Not so close to the end.

Emma ran over the bridge and along the path, her breaths sounding loud and harsh in her ear. She ran, gasping and coughing until she reached the road.

The road.

The bitumised road.

She almost started laughing, but knew that it would turn to crying very quickly. She bent down and ran her hand over the road, as if to reassure herself it was actually real. Standing up again, Emma continued forward. She recognised the road and with it, the surroundings became familiar, yet she ran as if she were lost, craning her neck to see all around her. She didn't quite no how she would react if a car came around the corner right then.

Emma ran until she saw the buildings of Storybrooke looming ahead of her. She ran until she could distinguish shops and houses. She ran until she could see people, who stopped and stared at the maniac hurtling through their town.

Where would they be? Where would anyone be?

She turned a corner and spotted Granny's. She only had to run from there, turn a few corners and she would be home. She didn't spare a glance in the window as she sprinted past the diner. She approached the end of the block…

Emma ran around the corner and collided with something, which knocked her to the ground. Groaning, she was on her feet again quickly, ready to stagger off again.

"Emma?"

She looked up and her mind tried to catch up to what her brain was seeing.

"R..Ruby?" Emma placed her hand against the wall to hold herself upright. "Ruby?"

"Emma! Oh my...Emma!" Ruby grabbed Emma and threw her arms around her. "Where did you come from? We've been looking all over town! Where were you?"

Emma disentangled herself from the other woman and tried to get her breath back.

"I was...I was down by the river and..." She couldn't finish.

Ruby bent over, reached out and grasped her hand.

"They've been looking for you. _She's_ been looking for you," she said more quietly.

Emma, hands on knees, looked up at her. _She's been looking for you. _There was only one 'she' in the world who mattered right now.

"Where is she?"

Ruby inclined her head and raised her eyebrows. Emma followed her gaze. There was a small group of townspeople gathered further up the street. They seemed to be having some sort of meeting. From a distance, she recognised Archie, Leroy and Marco.

And others.

And...

_So it's true._

_You found us…_

Emma let go of Ruby's hand and began limping forward. Any other day, people would swear she was drunk, the way she was limping and swaying up the street. She saw Marco look up and see her, watched as he reached over and touched _her_ arm. Watched the small crowd part. Saw Henry, her son, as beautiful and safe as when she'd left him. Saw David, her father, David, pull Henry back as he started to run toward her.

Maybe it was written all over her face. That there would be time in future minutes and hours and days to greet each of them, to hug her son and hear what had happened while she'd been away. But, maybe, right now, it was plain that she needed to see only one person. If she'd had any strength left, she probably would have run the last few metres like someone in those awful, cheesy, sentimental movies that she couldn't stand.

But, at the moment, walking was the most she could manage.

Snow stood at the front of the group, her heart in her mouth. She could hardly move, lest she wake up to find it was a dream. That Emma wasn't walking towards her, looking more weary than she had ever seen anyone look. That her daughter hadn't jumped into a void, putting her life in Snow's hands. That Emma didn't have an entire group of people to reunite with, but chose to look only at her.

She had opened her eyes to find herself lying in the middle of Main Street, Storybrooke. Cars had spun wildly to avoid the portal. To avoid her. The first person to find her had been, of all people, her grandson. Henry had thrown his arms around her and squeezed all the breath out of her, while at the same time demanding to know where Emma was. He had jabbered away excitedly, yet she hadn't heard a single word.

And it had been at that moment that she had realised she didn't know. She didn't know where Emma was. When they had first arrived in the Enchanted Forest, they had been lying side by side. But, now, Emma was nowhere to be seen.

Had she not used the compass correctly? Had its magic not expanded to include Emma? And then, in the midst of these thoughts, others had discovered her return. Red had practically lifted her off the ground and the Blue Fairy had watched them, clasping her hands together with joy.

And then Charming had arrived. Held her so tightly, as if he was afraid that she might disappear again at any moment. And in his arms, she had finally felt safe.

Until she told him that Emma wasn't here and all her fears returned, greater than ever. They had driven around town, stopping in all the usual places and even the unusual ones. All that had done was bring them right back here. To the middle of the street, standing in a huddle, unable to accept anything other than Emma's return.

She had felt a hand on her arm and a gentle pull forward. The group had parted and there she was. Stumbling like she had two left feet. But, alive.

Alive.

And now standing right in front of her.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Snow strode forward, arms already reaching out. She grabbed Emma by the jacket and pulled them together, sliding her arms around Emma's shoulders, encircling her, engulfing her. And she felt like she could soar a mile off the ground when Emma's arms flung themselves around her and she felt her daughter's face being buried into her neck.

"We did it," Emma murmured. "We freaking did it."

Snow answered by clutching her tighter. She didn't think she would ever be able to get close enough. She felt Emma's head move, her chin resting on Snow's shoulder.

"Where's Aurora?" Emma asked.

Snow's eyes stung at the memory and she blinked away the sorrow. There could be no sorrow for such a brave and wise choice.

"She stayed behind," she said simply and felt Emma nod in response.

They stood in each other's embrace. It took long minutes for them to truly accept that they were standing together, back in Storybrooke. The only thing that was eventually able to break them apart was Henry, itching to reunite with Emma.

From then on, it was madness. The joy in the friends and townspeople. The impromptu party. The clambering for their attention. The celebrating, as if they were conquering heroes from some big battle.

And it went on for hours.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This series turned into something I hadn't planned on. What started as a quick idea for a Snow/Emma fic became something really special to me and I am glad I was able to share it with so many willing readers. Thanks so much for your positive response. **

**And so, here is the closing chapter of Whenever I Fall and, thus, the end of my trilogy.**

Epilogue

It was a sombre company gathered under the large tree. There were no words, for they would be useless here. Sobs, quiet and heartbroken, came muffled from under the material of a handkerchief or buried in the sleeve of a shirt. The stillness only added to this feeling of utter brokenness.

And yet they were safe. Thanks to the most unlikely hero. This strange woman who had seemed so different when they first met. Weak and spoiled. Unable to understand what life in the wilderness could mean. How had they underestimated her so? Who could have predicted the resolute way in which she had suddenly appeared from the corridor, carrying a dagger in one hand and a sword in the other, urging them to hurry, hurry. Away from the guards, still trapped in their cell, through the door leading out of the dungeon and up and down stairs and through passageways to freedom.

To finally lead them here. To the place where he lay.

The place where Thomas lay.

Aurora stood, watching them quietly as she immersed herself in a myriad of private thoughts. She wondered if Snow and Emma had made it back to their land safely. She wondered if Cora had finally managed to break free of Emma's magic and was already preparing to pursue her revenge for being bested. She wondered where she should go now. What she should do. But, that thought did not alarm her. It filled her with hope for a future she could not have imagined.

Staring thoughtfully at the tree under which Thomas's body had found its final rest, she removed Snow's dagger from her belt. She recalled a symbol to mind. A symbol Snow had carved on a tree, what felt like eons ago. In one of their gravest moments.

Aurora walked forward, stepping around Thomas's grave until she stood right beside the tree. She held the dagger tightly by the handle, raised her arm and stabbed the blade into the tree, dragging it through the wood around and up and down to create a pattern. She drew carefully, methodically, watching as the symbol took shape under her hand. When she had finished, she stood back and surveyed her work, nodding slightly.

Sarah moved to stand beside her.

"What is that?" she asked softly.

Aurora reached forward and traced the symbol with her finger, the corner of her mouth slightly upturned.

"It's where a great warrior now rests," she whispered.

* * *

Emma slipped out of Granny's diner and walked down the street the short distance to her car. It was good to be out of there. Of course, she was touched and amazed by people's reactions to the story of how she and Snow got home. She was overwhelmed by their good wishes and relief at seeing her again. But, after almost twenty-four hours of solid celebration, she was in desperate need of a break.

And maybe some alone time.

She registered the sound of quick footsteps behind her as she reached her car.

"Hey," came a voice from behind her.

Emma spun around and smiled wryly.

"You know," she began, "Anyone else would have taken my leaving as a sign not to follow."

Snow grinned disarmingly.

"When have I ever looked like leaving you alone for too long?" she shot back.

Emma shook her head and unlocked the driver's side of the Bug. She slid in and leaned over to pop the lock on the passenger side.

"I would've thought you would stick to Prince Charming like glue after 'finding each other,' Emma air quoted as Snow sat beside her.

Snow's eyes narrowed and she mock-glared at Emma.

"Are you making fun of your parents?"

"Only when they embarrass me," Emma retorted good-naturedly. She stuck the key in the ignition and turned the engine over.

Snow settled into the seat.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, resting her head against the seat.

Emma turned the wheel and pulled out onto the road.

"Somewhere quiet."

* * *

Somewhere quiet, it turned out, ended up being the exact place where she had been spat out of the portal. The river meandered along, just as it always did and Emma skipped a couple of stones across it. She felt her head already clearing, the thoughts that had been fighting for her attention easing away slowly.

Snow looked up at their surroundings. It was a beautiful spot to just stand and remember and be grateful. Her eyes clouded over, before clearing and focusing on a large tree a short way back from the river. She began walking towards it, stooping to pick up a sharp stone on the way. She stood in front of the tree and looked up at it, remembering how she had felt the last time she had been about to do this. With a firm nod, she dug the stone into the tree and began scratching out a carving from her mind's eye. A silent tribute. Even with her back turned, she sensed Emma watching her.

It took just a few minutes to finish and when she stood back, she gazed at the symbol in satisfaction.

_For a true friend_, she thought as she backed toward where Emma waited. She looked over to see Emma considering the symbol carefully.

"Are you ok, Emma?" Snow asked curiously. She had watched Emma like a hawk since their reunion, wondering how her daughter would adjust to being back in Storybrooke, back among the people who had changed in front of her eyes after the curse broke. How she would adjust to the magic and the new names and the new relationship dynamics.

"Sometimes I catch myself thinking about Cora," Emma answered honestly. "I mean, it's not as if that sword was going to hold her back forever." She turned and stared hard at the water. "I hope she didn't go after Aurora. I hope she doesn't somehow make it here. I hope Thomas's family are ok."

Snow stood beside her and squinted up at the sky.

"I think Aurora just might be ok," she replied. "We're not the only ones who changed. And as for Cora, well..." she shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe Regina will help us stop her."

Emma's forehead wrinkled.

"Do you really think so? After everything?"

Their first meeting with Regina had been cautiously civil. Emma had promised Henry she would go in with an open mind, having heard how Regina had promised not to use magic and had been, as Henry put it, 'really trying.' Regina had seemed as concerned as the rest of them that her mother might make it to Storybrooke.

Snow shrugged again.

"All we can do is hope for the best," she concluded. "It's seen us through so far." She watched as Emma walked along the shoreline further, stepping over the slippery rocks and onto the path again. After a moment, she joined her. "What else have you been thinking of?"

Emma grinned crookedly, shaking her head at how Snow seemed to just...know.

"I feel like I've lived a lifetime in these few weeks," Emma said, running a hand through her hair. She looked sideways at Snow. "And built an entire relationship from scratch."

The beaming smile on Snow's face spoke volumes.

"It's all I ever wanted," came her mother's reply.

Emma poked at the ground with her shoe.

"It's still so strange..." Her voice trailed off.

Snow tilted her head, her smile fading slowly.

"What is?" she asked. "Being Snow White's kid?"

Emma snorted.

"Being anyone's...kid," she said thoughtfully. "I like it. I didn't know what people did for each other until I met you. They were just stories or dreams or corny movies to throw my popcorn at." Her eyes drifted into the distance. "I just didn't know." She turned to face Snow. "Now I do. I know they love and protect each other. I know they stand in front of ogres and arrows for each other. I know they stay until the end, even if that end is the most bitter thing they can imagine. I know they face danger, knowing they could die." She shook her head wonderingly. "You did all that for me. And I don't know if I'll ever really get used to it."

Snow leaned over and kissed her daughter's cheek, slipping her arm in Emma's and walking them forward.

"My darling," she smiled, "That doesn't even begin to cover what I would do for you."


End file.
